


Нянь поневоле

by Nash_Pol



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nash_Pol/pseuds/Nash_Pol
Summary: Бабник и богатенький «мальчик» Санджи Винсмоук кидает на деньги Ророноа Зоро, которому нужно заботиться о младших братьях и сёстрах. После чего Санджи теряет память, а Зоро решает компенсировать свои затраты и приводит беспамятного Санджи к себе домой в качестве старшего брата и няня для многочисленных братиков и сестричек.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	1. На все руки мастер

  
Ророноа Зоро было девятнадцать, и он был на все руки мастер. Какой-то одной специализации оказалось недостаточно, чтобы прокормиться в глуши, где он вот уже четыре года жил со своей семьёй. Зоро закончил всего только начальную и среднюю школу, а чтобы овладеть какой-то профессией, нужно было учиться дальше, для чего требовались немалые деньги, да и уехать он никуда не мог.

Деревня, где он жил, называлась Фууся и находилась на острове Рассвета — одном из многочисленных мелких островов Японии. В ней было всего четыре дома с земельными наделами: дом старосты Вуп Слэпа, молодой женщины Макино, чей муж вечно пропадал где-то на заработках, тётки Чикен и её мужа рыбака Гиору и дом Кёрли Дадан и её семьи, в которую входил сам Зоро.

Земельный надел с домом они получили по государственной программе как многодетная семья. Прокормиться в деревне было проще, чем в городе, поэтому Дадан приняла решение переехать из Нитинана со всем их многочисленным семейством.

Дадан жила с двумя своими младшими братьями — низкорослым Догрой и качком Магрой, которые полностью той подчинялись. Дородная рыжеволосая женщина с карими глазами была опекуном Зоро и ещё пяти мальчишек и двух девочек. Эйс и Сабо уехали учиться в Токио ещё до переезда всей семьи в деревню Фууся, сейчас старшим братьям уже исполнилось по двадцать два года, и жили те самостоятельно. Без них справляться с мелкими стало намного сложнее, особенно с Луффи. Зато с деньгами было теперь посвободнее: братья подрабатывали и часть накопленного отправляли Зоро, но это не отменяло того факта, что от малышни ему никуда не деться.

Самой старшей после Зоро была Нодзико, ей исполнилось десять, но для мальчишек она пока что обладала недостаточным авторитетом, и оставлять её за главную больше сорока минут было никак нельзя. Нами в свои девять была весьма предприимчивой и не по годам хитрой, а ещё нечистой на руку, и за малявкой нужно было постоянно следить, чтобы та ничего не спёрла. Потом шли Луффи и Усопп, которым было по восемь и семь лет, но казалось, что они ровесники шестилетнего Чоппера с огромными оленьими глазами.

Зоро грезил кэндо. Когда они ещё жили в Нитинане, старшие братья были дома и присматривали за мелкими, а Зоро учился в средней школе, то он посещал додзё Иссин. Владелец додзё Коширо, опытный мечник, говорил, что у Зоро настоящий талант к кэндзюцу, однако его собственная дочь Куина была намного сильнее Зоро. Когда Эйс и Сабо уехали в Токио, ходить в додзё ему стало некогда: маленькие братики и сестрички требовали много внимания, да и работу в полях и по дому никто не отменял. Их опекунша Дадан со своими братьями только и делала, что пила саке и играла в азартные игры.

— Для чего я вас, дармоедов, держу? Чтобы вы работали! Иначе смысла содержать вас нет. Так что работайте или я сдам вас обратно в приют! — ворчала на все жалобы и просьбы о помощи Дадан.

Сдать куда-то Эйса и Сабо было уже невозможно, те стали слишком большими. Да и Зоро мог уже сам о себе позаботиться. Луффи вообще был исключением, парнишку его родной дед, Монки Д. Гарп, сам навязал опекунше. Какие-то у Дадан были дела со стариканом Луффи, и мальчишку как-то раз просто оставили у них на пороге.

А вот все остальные были ещё слишком малы, и заступиться за них, кроме старших братьев, было некому. Да и расставаться с младшими братьями и сёстрами, которые когда-то спасли Зоро от одиночества и стали его настоящей семьёй, совсем не хотелось. Он был благодарен Дадан за то, что та давала им возможность жить всем вместе под одной крышей. Однако это не исключало того, что мечта самого Зоро загибалась в корчах.

— Зоро, есть работа, — отрывисто сказала Макино, остановившись напротив их дома. Женщина тяжело дышала, видимо, оттого, что сильно торопилась.

— Нодзико, ты за главную, — среагировал Зоро.

— Хорошо, нии-сан, — отозвалась та

Оказалось, что между островом Рассвета и островом Кюсю что-то стряслось с яхтой, и молодой человек попросил Макино о помощи. Зоро взял имеющийся инструмент и поторопился к берегу, откуда на лодке добрался до небольшой новенькой яхты, которая будто только сошла со страниц глянцевого журнала.

— А ты ещё кто такой? — неприветливо встретил его голубоглазый блондин возраста Эйса и Сабо с очень примечательной завитой бровью, выглядывающей из-под зачёсанной на правый глаз чёлки. — Где женщина, с которой я говорил?

— Так с яхтой всё в порядке? — не понял его Зоро.

— А ты разве разбираешься в яхтах? — надменный взгляд голубых глаз смерил его с головы до ног.

— В железе кое-что понимаю. Лодки, баркасы, катера ремонтировать доводилось. Тут кругом рыбацкие поселения, так что лодок больше, чем машин, — пожал плечами он.

— Ага, цвет волос местных жителей это, кажется, тоже объясняет, — хмыкнул блондин, намекая на зелёный цвет волос Зоро, хотя у самого, придурка, бородка и усики были чёрными.

Родной цвет делал Зоро донельзя нелепым, из-за чего в начальной школе за ним закрепилась слава драчуна и хулигана, ведь каждый идиот норовил ткнуть этим недостатком ему в лицо. Эйс решил проблему, выкрасив его в зелёный.

«А почему зелёный?» — спросил он тогда брата.

«Потому что так круто!» — заявил Эйс, и на этом вопрос был решён, драк стало на порядок меньше. Потом брат притащил ему три латунных серьги и лично проколол иглой левое ухо Зоро.

«Теперь образ полностью завершён», — довольно хмыкнул Эйс, ворчание учителей того нисколько не волновали, впрочем как и самого Зоро.

— Нарываешься, бровастый? Я могу оставить тебя тут одного, но тогда сам вплавь будешь добираться до берега, — он терпеть не мог, когда к его внешности цеплялись такие вот индюки с раздутым эго.

Блондин промолчал, прикуривая сигарету и зло косясь на Зоро, видимо, сообразил, что помощи тут можно ждать долго.

Работы, впрочем, оказалось немного. Винт намотал сетей, которыми был перегорожен пролив между островами. Пришлось понырять, но, в общем, ничего сложного.

— Санджи, ты совсем спятил! — раздался крик.

Блондин держал в руке мобильный телефон. Громкая связь позволяла Зоро слышать больше, чем он бы хотел.

— Ёнджи, как там мать? — спросил тот.

— Чуть на тот свет не отправилась твоими стараниями. Куча твоих тёлок штурмуют кабинет отца, трое с детьми, шесть утверждают, что беременны от тебя, я сбился со счёта, сколько уверяют, что ты обещал жениться на них. Отец говорит, что кастрирует тебя, когда появишься. Ичиджи предлагает вычеркнуть тебя из завещания и вышвырнуть из дома.

— Можно подумать, у него или у тебя баб меньше.

— Но ни его, ни мои не приходят к отцу, ничего не требуют и не приводят детей.

— Пф! Пошумят и уберутся, откуда пришли, — легкомысленно заявил этот Санджи.

Зоро скрипнул зубами от злости. Санджи оказался безответственным придурком, да ещё и подлецом, что хуже всего, по отношению к собственным детям. От самого Зоро мать отказалась в роддоме. Кто знает, возможно, из-за кого-то наподобие этого мажора он оказался в приюте. Чоппер тоже был отказником. Мать Усоппа в одиночку пыталась воспитать сына и надорвала здоровье, так мальчик в пять лет остался сиротой. Приёмная мама Нодзико и Нами, тоже одиночка, была убита в перестрелке полиции с браконьерами, и девочки повторно очутились в приюте, после первого предательства. У Эйса мама умерла из-за осложнений после родов, об отце было ничего неизвестно. Зоро ненавидел таких безответственных мужчин, которые были не способны позаботиться о собственных отпрысках.

Было сложно представить, что парень возраста Эйса мог уже настрогать толпу детей. У старшего брата не было девушки в школе, как и времени на то, чтобы с кем-то встречаться. Возможно, что-то изменилось, когда Эйс переехал в Токио, но тот много работал, чтобы помогать им, ни о каких подружках Зоро от него вообще ничего не слышал. Все эти мысли крутились в голове, когда он сдавал свою работу.

Яхта, избавленная от сетей, свободно рассекала водную гладь.

— Стоит держаться подальше от берегов, чтобы этого не повторилось. И лучше сбавить ход, — посоветовал Зоро. — Всё дело в сетях, которыми кишит прибрежная полоса. Вокруг много рыбацких деревень, я об этом уже говорил.

— И за такую ерунду я должен платить? — возмутился блондин. — За какие-то сети, которыми ваш сброд завалил пролив? Вы специально это сделали! Я не буду платить!

— Что вякнул, Мишенебровый?! Я сделал работу, как мы и договаривались, так что гони деньги.

— Что за тон, тупое Маримо? — Санджи подошёл к нему вплотную, чуть ли не тыча сигаретой в лицо. — Японского ты, видимо, не понимаешь.

Зоро не успел среагировать, не ожидая нападения от тощего на вид парня. Санджи же отточенным движением ткнул его коленом в живот, заставляя попятиться к борту яхты, после чего с разворота ударил ногой в грудь, отправляя в полёт за борт.

Пока Зоро барахтался, отплёвываясь от солёной воды, парень отвязал его лодку и дал газу.

— Стой, скотина! — заорал он. — Попадись мне только, бровастый извращенец!..

Хорошо, что инструмент Зоро оставил в своей лодке, прежде чем подняться за деньгами, было бы накладно покупать всё заново.

Яхта же избалованного богатенького мальчика держала курс прочь от островов.


	2. Знакомство с семьёй

  
Первый раз он очнулся, когда его растолкали рыбаки, которые уверяли, что его выкинуло приливом на берег. Понабежали что-то спрашивающие репортёры. Второй раз был в больнице. Какая-то тётка в белом халате крутилась рядом и жалобно причитала над ним.

— Кто же в тайфун выходит в открытый океан? Повезло, что жив остался, — бормотала она. — Брови у тебя такие странные, спиральками закручиваются. А какие волосы мягкие, и цвет такой редкий для японца — пшеничный! Ты, наверное, иностранец, потому ничего и не знал о тайфуне. Как тебя зовут?

Было странным уже то, что, как ни силился, он не мог вспомнить, какого цвета у него волосы и почему у него брови-спиральки. Но имя своё, он чувствовал, что помнит ровно до того момента, пока его не спросили, так как же его зовут. Ответа не было.

— Я знаю, как меня зовут! — разозлился он.

— Так как же?..

Но ответ так и не пришёл. Потом прибежал и засуетился врач. Приходили ещё какие-то люди. Его фотографировали, брали отпечатки пальцев, задавали уйму вопросов, на которые он ничего не мог ответить.

Сознание будто поглотила тьма, и ни один лучик света не проникал туда, чтобы дать ответ на множество вопросов о его жизни и личности. Впрочем, кое-что было очевидным: он страшно хотел курить. Никотин был ему жизненно необходим.

— Будь другом, дай сигаретку, — попросил он охранника, и тот, недовольно косясь, всё же протянул распечатанную пачку. Недолго думая, он схватил всю пачку, пресекая любые возмущения веским: — Мне нужнее.

Надо сказать, после этого никто ему сигарет больше не одалживал. Разве что посетители психиатрической больницы, куда его перевели, когда стало ясно, что он лишился памяти, но к тем его не пускали. Большая часть персонала и больных были людьми в возрасте, хорошеньких женщин среди всего этого сброда он видел редко.

— Ах, моя прекрасная мелорин! Не оставляйте меня одного в этом аду! Я сойду с ума без вашей несравненной красоты! — голосил он, хватая взвизгнувшую девушку за руки.

— Быстрее, зовите санитаров! У пациента из одиннадцатой палаты приступ! — раздался голос дежурной медсестры.

От девушек его в буквальном смысле оттаскивали, но он был сильнее.

— Он буйный, скорее колите снотворное!

В промежутках между пусканием слюней из-за убойной дозы снотворного и бодрствованием он ждал, что кто-нибудь придёт за ним или он что-то вспомнит сам. Но по истечении недели надежда стала таять.

А потом пришёл угрюмый парень с причёской формой похожей на маримо, да ещё и такого же зелёного цвета.

— Ваш? — спросил парня врач, указывая взглядом на него. И мохоголовый утвердительно качнул головой. А он похолодел, пытаясь понять, в каких отношениях состоял с этим типом.

Тот точно не мог быть его родственником, да и на друга походил мало. Парень был высоким, смуглым, накачанным, с правильными чертами лица, и даже обладал некоей суровой красотой, от которой захватывало дух и до дрожи хотелось заехать по высокомерной физиономии. Прицепленные за левую мочку уха, болтались три длинные каплевидные серьги. От одного вида посетителя внутри будто что-то задрожало то ли в предвкушении, то ли предостерегающе.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Маримо? — осведомился он.

— Ты вспомнил меня? — лицо парня от удивления забавно вытянулось.

— Нет, но это прозвище должно быть твоим вторым именем, мохоголовый.

— Заткнись, Мишенебровый!

— О, я полагаю, это и правда ваш брат, — закивал довольный врач, который сопровождал нахального парня.

— Брат? — изумился он. — Да мы же ни капельки не похожи!

— Сводный, — подтвердил Маримо. — Собирайся, Санджи, мы идём домой, — последнее было сказано ему.

Он застыл, чувствуя, что имя действительно его, даже прошептал его, чтобы распробовать и убедиться. В любом случае, оставаясь в больнице, он бы ничего о себе не узнал, а парень, который пришёл за ним, мог пролить свет на то, кем он был.

— Скажи хоть своё имя, братец Маримо, — протянул Санджи, наслаждаясь гневом, промелькнувшим на лице парня.

— Зоро, — был ему короткий и злой ответ.

* * *

От больницы и до побережья их подбросил синеволосый качок полицейский по имени Фрэнки.

— Будут проблемы — дай знать, братан, — кивнул тот Зоро и оставил их наедине.

Через пролив они добирались на лодке, и в исполнении Маримо это было тем ещё испытанием. Их судёнышко петляло как пьяное, доехать по прямой от острова к острову оказалось невыполнимой задачей, даже после десятка подсказок Санджи. На суше также пришлось поплутать, но уже пешком, пока они не оказались перед небольшим домом в японском стиле.

— Санджи-нии-сан! — из дома вылетела целая толпа детворы, которая была ни капельки не похожа на самого Санджи, да и между собой тоже.

Дети набросились на него, чуть ли не сбивая с ног, а он только и успел, что вытянуть подальше руку с сигаретой, чтобы никто не обжёгся. Жест показался незнакомым.

Две девочки постарше схватились за его брюки, которые были на нём в момент крушения — их, как и рубашку, выдали в больнице при выписке. Два пацана пытались заползти по ногам, словно гусеницы-переростки. Единственным, кто на него не бросился, а наблюдал, неудачно пытаясь спрятать голову за углом дома, был совсем мелкий мальчишка с большими шоколадными глазами и в смешной розовой шляпе с белым крестом.

— Ты теперь никуда от нас не уйдёшь, да, братик? — спросила милая рыжеволосая девчушка.

Она казалась Санджи совсем крохой, но в этом прекрасном бутоне, который грозил превратиться в настоящую красавицу, уже ощущалась сила повелевать мужчинами, и он не смог отказать.

— Конечно.

— Здорово! — завопил черноволосый пацан со шрамом под левым глазом, соломенной шляпой на макушке и широкой улыбкой в пол-лица, который схватил его за свободную руку и повис на той словно обезьянка.

— Луффи, отцепись от него, — сказал Зоро. — Лучше покажите, где Санджи теперь будет жить.

— Теперь? — насторожился он. — А разве я не с вами живу?

— Нет, — ответила ему почему-то рыжая девочка. — Ты не стал с нами переезжать из Нитинана — это город, откуда тебя Зоро-нии-сан привёз. Мы увидели тебя по телевизору и поняли, что тебе нужна помощь.

— Вот как?..

— Скажи, ты же умеешь готовить? Ой! То есть я хотела сказать, научился ли?.. В то время, когда мы переехали и оставили тебя одного, — затараторила она.

— Нами, успокойся. Санджи-нии-сан ничего не помнит, и ему нужен отдых, — строго одёрнула малышку смуглокожая девочка постарше с большими тёмными глазами и чёрными волосами с фиолетовым отливом.

— Идём, — потянул его улыбчивый мальчик по имени Луффи. — Ты будешь спать вместе с Зоро.

— Чего?! — вытаращился на мелкого Санджи.

— Не мели ерунды, Луффи, — рыкнул на пацана Зоро. — Мы будем спать по отдельности, просто в одной комнате.

— Теперь тебе не будет одиноко, Зоро-нии-сан! — как ни в чём ни бывало улыбнулся темноволосый пацан, будто и не на него только что тот повысил голос.

— Заткнись! — буркнул в ответ Маримо.

Комната оказалась довольно тесной, с разбросанными повсюду вещами.

— Тут помещается три футона, они в этом встроенном шкафу, — разъяснил Зоро, кивком головы указывая в нужном направлении. 

После того как он немного освоился в комнате, которую они с Зоро теперь делили на двоих, Санджи потянули на ужин. За низким столом кроме них с Зоро и малышни присутствовали ещё двое мужчин и дородная тётка.

— Поскольку тебе отшибло память, Санджи, напомню, что в нашей семье кто не работает, тот не ест, — веско припечатала тётка.

У Санджи от таких слов сложилось впечатление, что дети в этом доме пахали как быки.

— Но, Дадан, — вклинился Луффи. — Ты ничего не делаешь и всё равно ешь с нами.

— Молчать! — гаркнула та. — Я обеспечиваю вам крышу над головой и этот… Как его?.. Уют, во! Скажи спасибо, что я не отправила вас всех обратно в приют.

— Но меня ты не можешь отправить в приют, — уверенно заявил Луффи. — Тогда дед тебя убьёт.

— Хочешь расстаться со всеми остальными? — спросила Дадан, и Луффи активно замотал головой. — Вот и не спорь со мной. А теперь давайте есть.

Пища была простой: мисо суп, рис и жареная рыба. Довольно терпимой на вкус, но Санджи отчего-то был уверен, что бывает и лучше. Ощущение было странным, щекочущим и очень настойчивым.

— Санджи, кроме работы, которую выполняют все остальные, также будешь вместе с Зоро делить обязанность по присмотру за младшими членами семьи. Если будет что-то непонятно, обращайся к нему же, — распорядилась Дадан, отвлекая его от странных ощущений, навеянных ужином.

Семейка выглядела не очень дружелюбной, кроме младших её представителей, и совсем небогатой. Перспектива оставаться и батрачить на кого-то совсем не радовала, но и уходить Санджи было некуда. Альтернативу предлагать никто не спешил — это были единственные люди, знавшие его до потери памяти. Он смирился с тем, что, до того момента пока что-то не вспомнит, придётся оставить всё как есть.


	3. Гениальный план

  
Зоро был категорически против этой идеи, но затею Нами поддержала Нодзико и Дадан. Он вдруг с удивлением понял, что женщины: две мелкие и совсем взрослая — вполне друг друга понимают и способны между собой договориться.

«Этот Санджи не заплатил нии-сану за работу, так пусть теперь отработает свой долг. Я всё посчитала: и еду, и ночлег, если он хоть что-то умеет делать, то месяца хватит», — внесла предложение Нами. Деньги малышка считала маниакально.

«С мальчишками, и особенно с Луффи, становится всё сложнее сладить, а Зоро не может постоянно присматривать за всеми нами, он ещё и зарабатывать должен», — присоединилась к сестре Нодзико.

«Я согласна. Пусть отработает долг. Зоро, приведёшь его сюда, но в случае чего будешь отвечать за эту авантюру сам. Малышне скажете, что парень ушёл от нас ещё до переезда в деревню, и они его просто никогда в жизни не видели», — припечатала Дадан.

Сколько Зоро ни пытался втолковать женщинам, что Санджи может быть опасен и что тот не отличается ни добрым, ни покладистым нравом, всё было без толку. Переубедить почуявших наживу Нами и Дадан оказалось невозможно. Единственное, чего он добился, это наставлений от Дадан «лучше следить за новым братом».

Зря он рассказал сёстрам про Санджи, когда увидел того в новостях по телевизору. На следующий день после того, как богатенький урод его кинул, диктор сообщил о найденном на побережье молодом человеке, страдающем потерей памяти. Даже сюжет с интервью хамоватого блондина, уверяющего, что и без посторонней помощи разберётся, как ему жить, не заставил Зоро сопереживать парню. Тогда он подумал о том, как же справедливо всё-таки устроена жизнь: проштрафившийся мажор получил своё сполна. Но женщины его семьи решили взять правосудие в свои руки, и это сильно нервировало. Зоро не был набожным, но не любил ложь или когда поступали нечестно.

Пока они решали, как забрать чужого человека из больницы, в одном из сюжетов о злоключениях Санджи репортёры засняли рядом с психиатрической больницей блондинистого посетителя с завивающейся бровью и причёской похожей на утиный хвост или шпиль башни. Даже Зоро догадался, что это был родной брат Мишенебрового — у кого ещё на планете могли быть такие аномальные брови? Вот только родственник не забрал Санджи, потому что в новостях продолжали жаловаться на отвратное поведение Мишенебрового в стенах больницы по отношению к молодым женщинам. А потом они подключили к этому делу Фрэнки, друга Зоро ещё со времён школы, и тот помог им с документами.

— Так как поделим дежурства, Маримо? — отвлёк его от воспоминаний Санджи, когда они вернулись в их общую теперь комнату. — Видимо, неспроста я не поехал в это захолустье вместе с вами, вкалывать тут на эту тётку…

— Вот и сидел бы на заднице ровно, Мишенебровый, — огрызнулся Зоро. — Не попри ты прямиком на тайфун, и всё у тебя с головой было бы в порядке. Хотя о чём это я? Никогда у тебя с головой не было нормально.

— И это мне говорит тип, который не смог по прямой доехать от одного острова до другого?! Увы, Маримо, в отличие от амнезии, которая может и пройдёт, топографический кретинизм не лечится.

— Нарываешься?

— Да кому ты нужен! Давай решим уже что-то насчёт дежурства.

— Самая большая проблема — уследить за Луффи, а он просыпается не позднее семи утра, — угрюмо начал просвещать новенького о будущих трудностях Зоро. — В школу мелким к девяти, из школы они возвращаются в четыре…

И тут до него дошло. Вся беда Зоро заключалась в том, что он был единственной нянькой своих младших братьев и сестёр. Дети требовали его внимания с раннего утра и до позднего вечера. Обычно он вставал на рассвете вместе с Луффи, отправлял мелких в школу, весь день вкалывал в поле или занимался другой работой, если наклёвывалось что-то, за что могли заплатить. Затем забирал сестёр и братьев из школы, они ужинали и разбирались с домашними делами вроде уборки и стирки, делали уроки. В выходные промышляли рыбной ловлей или заготовкой хвороста и дров. Помимо этого нужно было ещё кормить кур — единственную живность, которая у них была.

В додзё Иссин он ходил редко, наскоками, урывками. При его распорядке дня тренироваться в кэндзюцу было практически невозможно, но всё же и для этого Зоро время выкраивал, а уж о том, чтобы лечь спать хотя бы в десять, оставалось только мечтать.

— С девяти и почти до четырёх мы будем предоставлены сами себе, пока они будут в школе — это по будням. Около девяти часов на сон. Оставшиеся восемь часов разобьём по четыре каждому. С шести и до девяти за мелких отвечаю я, отведу их в школу. Около четырёх ты должен будешь их забрать из школы, и до семи они под твоей ответственностью. А затем до самого отхода ко сну их займу я, идёт?

— В целом неплохо, — оценил перспективу Санджи.

— Но всё это не исключает работу. Другими словами, ты должен организовать всех, чтобы сделали уроки, постирали бельё, наловили рыбы, пропололи дайкон или собрали мандарины, которые Нодзико выращивает, — продолжил разъяснять Зоро.

— Ты издеваешься, газон?! Нашёл крестьянина… Да чтобы я так впахивал!

— Слабак, — заключил Зоро. — Даже Чоппер, хоть ему и шесть, делает всё, что от него требуется, и не жалуется.

Санджи, казалось, призадумался над его словами.

— А с выходными как быть? Там уже четырнадцать часов на присмотр за детьми получается, это значит, что у каждого из нас будет по семь.

— Если не будет какой-то срочной работы, то мне хватит свободного времени с часу до четырёх, хотя желательно до шести.

— Тогда у меня будет шесть часов вместо семи?..

— Да, но это в том случае, если мне не подкинут какую-то работу, за которую можно будет что-то выручить. Дадан с братьями не работают: живём на деньги, которые правительство на воспитание детей выделяет, так что с деньгами большая напряжёнка.

— Хм… Тогда на этом и остановимся, — решил Санджи.

А Зоро, стыдясь себя, радовался выгаданной возможности посещать додзё. Вся эта затея была несправедлива по отношению к Санджи, но, когда дело дошло до собственной мечты, принципы очень быстро уступили место желанию вновь схлестнуться с сильным мечником. В додзё его ждали поединки с Куиной, которую он намеревался превзойти.

* * *

После распределения времени присмотра за детьми, они с Санджи занялись поиском тому какой-нибудь одежды.

— И что, у вас совсем не осталось моей одежды? — ныл тот.

— Будто ты бы отдал нам свои шмотки, — хмыкнул Зоро, представляя такую возможность. Санджи только тяжело вздохнул, соглашаясь с ним.

Старой одежды и обуви самого Зоро, Эйса и Сабо было немало, но вся она не удовлетворяла эстетическому вкусу Мишенебрового. В самом деле, отличие в стиле и качестве ткани было разительным, если сравнивать с подранной рубашкой и брюками, в которых Санджи выписали из больницы. Тот был босиком, благо на дворе буйствовало лето. Зоро, увы, не догадался захватить в больницу для новоявленного брата одежду.

— Что за обноски? Я не буду позориться в этом! — причитал Санджи. — Если меня в этом увидит прекрасная мелорин, жизни моей придёт конец.

— Ага, ничего важнее шмоток для тебя нет, я понял, — покивал Зоро. — Думал, что фигня всё то, что говорят про блондинок, но ты меня убедил в обратном.

— Мужлан, тупое Маримо, неандерталец неотёсанный. Не удивлюсь, если ты до сих пор девственник с таким-то подходом к жизни.

— О… может ещё вспомнишь, девственник ли сам? — Зоро отчего-то только позабавили рассуждения Мишенебрового о шмотках и связанном с этим сексуальном опыте, учитывая то, что тот не мог вспомнить собственного имени.

— Не обязательно что-то помнить, чтобы иметь представление о процессе. Меня любят женщины, — самоуверенно заявил тот.

Зоро же сомневался в том, что Санджи имеет представление о том, что такое любовь. Врач жаловался, что от него в больнице девушки не знали, куда деваться. И это скорее указывало на то, что женщины, которые велись на Мишенебрового раньше, только и видели в нём, что кошелёк и ту жизнь, которую он мог им дать.

— Даже если тебя любили, что-то я сильно сомневаюсь, чтобы сам ты чувствовал хоть что-то, кроме похоти, — поделился Зоро своими мыслями. — Без чувств весь твой опыт с женщинами ничего не значит.

— Слова девственника! — пакостно улыбнулся Санджи.

— С точки зрения извращенца, — не остался в долгу он.

Из всего вороха одежды Санджи выбрал три относительно не застиранных и не растянутых футболки, пару спортивных штанов, хотя те всё равно были коротковаты ему. Мелочи вроде трусов и носков. Единственные, не сильно разношенные и подходящие по размеру кроссовки, которые раньше принадлежали Сабо.

— Сигарет бы ещё, — простонал Санджи.

— Курит у нас только Дадан, но она скорее убьёт, чем поделится своей отравой, это и выпивки касается, кстати. Эйс и Сабо как-то стащили у неё пачку, чтобы побаловаться, так потом неделю боялись дома появиться. Чтобы разжиться сигаретами или саке, понадобятся деньги, а для этого надо их заработать.

— Получается, мне ещё и дополнительно работу искать придётся? — озадачился Санджи.

— Само собой, ты уже взрослый, чтобы сидеть на шее у женщины и детей, — поддержал его в стремлении к финансовой независимости Зоро.

— Так почему за всё, что я должен делать для этой женщины, она мне даже не заплатит?

— Потому что она и денег за проживание и питание у тебя не возьмёт, — невозмутимо пояснил Зоро, досадуя на то, что некоторым приходилось объяснять банальнейшие вещи.

Несмотря на все возмущения, Санджи не выказывал никаких сомнений в том, что они действительно одна семья. Было неудобно его обманывать, и Зоро старался лишний раз не врать. Он решил, что это просто их временный сожитель — человек, оказавшийся в сложной жизненной ситуации и нуждающийся в их помощи. Помощь, конечно, была специфичной, но, учитывая, что от парня отказались собственные родственники, выбирать тому всё равно было особо не из чего.


	4. Чёрная полоса

  
Санджи был уверен, что никогда в жизни не копал землю в поисках червей, не натягивал этих гадких извивающихся тварей на крючок и не сидел с удочкой на солнцепёке. Он не стирал бельё, не мыл полы, не кормил кур, и у него точно не имелось в арсенале такого дурацкого навыка, как грести на вёслах чуть ли не километр, стирая ладони в кровь. С непривычки болели все имеющиеся мышцы.

Он не умел отжимать тряпки, не представлял, как гладить и складывать бельё. Не знал, с чего начать уборку и куда выкидывают мусор. Да даже убрать после себя футон было для него проблемой.

— Слабак, — неизменно с противной ухмылкой повторял мохоголовый ублюдок на все его неудачи.

Уследить за детьми тоже было непростой задачей, особенно если сам был чем-то занят. А ведь надо было не только засечь попытку мелких вляпаться в неприятности, но ещё и контролировать, чтобы те работали и делали всё правильно, тогда как Санджи сам не знал, что делать и как правильно.

«Луффи проглотил червя!» — запаниковал он в первый раз.

«С ним такое часто бывает», — флегматично заметил Зоро. — «Просто смотри, чтобы он никого ядовитого не пытался съесть».

Но чёртов Маримо не объяснил, какая живность является ядовитой, а какая нет.

«Нами-чан оцарапала коленку», — завопил Санджи, когда малышка впервые при нём заплакала. Видеть слёзы на её миленькой мордашке оказалось выше его сил.

«Позови Чоппера, он знает, что делать», — посоветовал бесчувственный чурбан Маримо.

«Но ему же только шесть лет!» — попытался воззвать к здравомыслию Санджи.

«И он уже лучше тебя разбирается в оказании первой помощи», — кивнул тот. — «Смирись, Чоппер в этом будет полезнее кого бы то ни было».

И тихоня Чоппер действительно был полезен. Как оказалось, малыш только поступил в начальную школу и уже мечтал стать доктором.

«Я вылечу любые болезни, чтобы никто из моих близких больше не умер», — уверенно заявил Чоппер, сурово сверкая увлажнившимся взглядом больших карих глаз.

За Нами-чан нужно было следить, чтобы она ничего не взяла без разрешения в магазине. Санджи пару раз ловили вместе с детьми на выходе из магазина охранники. Он физически не мог наорать или наказать за такие выходки малышку.

Усопп как-то залез чуть ли не на самую верхушку дерева и боялся потом оттуда слезть. Пришлось самому карабкаться за мальчиком, чтобы снять того.

Нодзико учила Санджи тому, как нужно ухаживать за мандариновыми деревьями. У неё была чуть ли не собственная рощица. Мелкие пацаны, правда, больше дурачились, чем помогали убирать обломанные ветви и вредителей.

— Мандарины любила наша с Нами приёмная мама — Белл-мере, — рассказала Нодзико. — Мы втроём жили бедно, но очень счастливо, пока браконьеры в перестрелке с полицейскими не застрелили… нашу маму. Когда мы вновь попали в приют, оттуда нас забрала Дадан. Она спросила, будем ли мы хорошо работать, и я пообещала, что будем. Это был единственный шанс нам с Нами не разлучаться — никому не нужны такие большие дети, да ещё и сразу двое.

— Но разве это не тяжело — такая жизнь? — спросил тогда Санджи.

— Быть одной ещё тяжелее, — возразила та. — Здесь о нас заботятся старшие братья, даже Эйс и Сабо, которые уже давно уехали учиться в Токио. Мы все вместе — это самое главное.

— А я разве вам не помогал? — удивился он.

— У тебя была своя жизнь… — смутилась Нодзико, и Санджи понял, что был засранцем и попросту кинул кучу малышни, когда смог жить отдельно.

Взгляд невольно скользнул в сторону зелёной макушки, Маримо помогал малышне и таскал за ними большие корзины. Вот уж кто, наверное, никогда никого не бросит.

— Зоро-нии-сан о нас хорошо заботился, — будто подслушала его мысли Нодзико. — Только сложно это — в его возрасте утирать сопли детям. Он даже учиться дальше не пошёл из-за нас, закончил всего лишь начальную и среднюю школу. Позволил Эйсу и Сабо спокойно осуществлять свои мечты, а сам остался с нами.

— А я?.. — от волнения во рту пересохло, и язык едва слушался.

— Остался доучиваться, — пожала плечами Нодзико.

Он был предателем, понял для себя Санджи. Бросил всех, когда семье, пусть и приёмной, приходилось тяжелее всего… и даже чёртового Маримо бросил, чтобы тот практически в одиночку растил пятерых малявок.

* * *

Поскольку подозрение о топографическом кретинизме Маримо подтвердилось, за хворостом Санджи пошёл с детьми сам.

«Нельзя позволять Зоро-нии-сану показывать дорогу», — авторитетно заверил его Усопп. — «Нии-сан всегда не туда, куда нужно, идёт».

«Чё вякнул, длинноносый», — рыкнул на мальчишку Маримо, рассеивая последние сомнения Санджи.

«П-прости, нии-сан!» — затрясся Усопп из-за чурбана Маримо.

Больше деревьев было ближе к горам, которые защищали деревню с запада, со стороны океана. Туда они с детьми и направились, когда пришёл черёд Санджи присматривать за младшими.

— Луффи, не убегай от нас, — строго внушала братику в соломенной шляпе Нами-чан. — А то потеряешься, как в прошлый раз.

— Но это не я потерялся, а Зоро, — смешно вытаращил глаза от её слов Луффи.

— Ерунда! Зоро всегда теряется, но мы-то остались с ним, а ты совсем потерялся.

— На самом деле нии-сан не совсем теряется, — удивило Санджи замечание Усоппа. — Он находит новые места. Мы так несколько пещер и даже под водой нашли, а ещё всякие секретные места, которые так просто ни за что не найдёшь. На стадо горных коз как-то набрели и скалистый берег, на котором много разных птиц гнездится…

— Усопп в тот раз подстрелил утку, и мы её запекли на костре, — чуть ли не капая слюной, подтвердил слова брата Луффи.

— Подстрелил?.. — заинтересовался Санджи.

— С рогатки, — пояснил Усопп, доставая из сумки, которая висела у него на боку, деревянную рогатину с куском резины между двух концов «рожек». — Мне её Зоро-нии-сан сделал! Мама… когда была ещё жива… рассказывала, что мой отец очень меткий, прямо настоящий снайпер. Это единственное, что я помню из её рассказов о нём…

— У Усоппа тоже очень хорошо получается попадать по мишеням, — закивал Луффи. — Даже в учеников у доски.

— Чего?! — насторожился было Санджи.

— Ничего, — отвлекла его от дальнейших выяснений Нами. — Это было бы правдой, если бы Усопп так делал, но он не делает. Лучше пойдём, поищем созревшие каштаны, я знаю, где есть несколько деревьев, но там могут быть дикие свиньи — они их тоже очень любят.

— Пойдём, посмотрим на этих свиней в каштанах, — хмыкнул Санджи.

Он уже полтора дня не курил и чувствовал, что скоро спятит от нехватки никотина. Первые два дня Дадан была так любезна, что делилась с ним сигаретами, но на третий день её щедрость закончилась.

Рядом с каштанами действительно обнаружились дикие свиньи. Усопп немедленно оказался на дереве и, прежде чем Санджи сообразил его остановить, принялся обстреливать свиноматку, которой такое обращение совсем не понравилось. Завизжав, свинья кинулась на детей.

— Б-бегите! — первым завопил Усопп, вцепившись в дерево, на котором сидел, покрепче.

— Резиновый пистолет! — выкрикнул Луффи, преграждая путь животному, и треснул напавшую свинью кулаком в нос.

Та взвизгнула, изменила траекторию движения и, задев мальчика широким боком, повалила того на землю.

— Свиная отбивная! — опомнился Санджи, обрушив на холку свинье удар с ноги.

Собственное рефлекторное движение показалось мучительно знакомым и каким-то будто бы родным. Туша свиньи упала на землю замертво.

— Ого, вот это сила! — воскликнул Усопп, не торопясь покидать своё безопасное укрытие на дереве.

— Классный удар, Санджи! — поднявшись с земли, похвалил его Луффи.

К свинье, тревожно похрюкивая, нерешительно подбежали крупные поросята.

— Кыш! — шикнул на них Санджи. — Идите отсюда!

— Не прогоняй их, — нахмурилась Нами.

— Но что нам с ними делать, Нами-чан? Убить?.. — растерялся он.

— Варвар, — повторила малышка слово, которым сам Санджи часто обзывал Зоро. — Их можно продать кому-нибудь.

— О! Прекрасная идея, Нами-чан!

— А вот их маму придётся освежевать тут, целиком её унести не получится, — помрачнев, заметила Нодзико. — Мы с Нами поищем каштанов. Луффи, Чоппер и Усопп пусть придумают какие-то поводки для поросят. Я знаю, что у Усоппа на всякий случай всегда есть моток прочной бечёвки.

Детишки присмирели и принялись за работу. Санджи же остался стоять над тушей поверженной свиноматки, не зная, что делать.

— Вот, — протянул ему нож запасливый Усопп.

Но и с ножом Санджи не имел понятия, что делать с целой свиной тушей. Если бы это был окорок без шкуры и кишок — он бы придумал, что с ним сделать, но вот такая целая свинья ставила его в тупик.

— Просто подожди тут, — сжалилась в конечном итоге над ним Нодзико. — Мы отведём свиней домой и приведём Зоро. Он знает, как разделать тушу.

Дети так и не нашли каштанов: новые ещё не созрели, а прошлогодние съели свиньи.

— Но вы не можете ходить одни по лесу, — запротестовал было Санджи.

— Можем, — заявила Нами. — Взрослый нужен, чтобы за Луффи присматривать. Так что просто стой тут и сторожи наш трофей.

Малышня окружила шестерых поросят и стала спускаться в долину, туда, где располагалась деревня Фууся.

Санджи присел рядом с тушей и приготовился ждать Зоро, уже понимая, что это может затянуться: даже с провожатыми Маримо умудрялся заплутать. Правда, если бы сам он смог освежевать тушу, тогда ждать никого бы не пришлось: он вместе с детьми вернулся бы в деревню, и не пришлось бы отправлять малышей одних через лес.

Всё было из-за того, понял Санджи, что он остался жить в городе, тогда как семья переехала в деревню. Поэтому у него и не было нужных для жизни на природе умений вроде управления лодкой или откапывания червей. А вот с бытовыми навыками было сложнее. Может, у него была девушка, которая занималась стиркой и уборкой? Но тогда он точно не был девственником, как утверждал Маримо. Подобные мысли, несмотря на чёрную полосу невезения, обрушившуюся на него вместе с трудовыми повинностями, порадовали.


	5. Потерянный брат

  
За четыре дня занятий в додзё Зоро простил Санджи всё, что тот когда-либо ему задолжал и делал. Деньги. Постоянные оскорбления. Придирки и обвинения в топографическом кретинизме. Пусть Завитушка был абсолютно бесполезен в хозяйстве, зато освобождал ему время для посещения додзё, и это было лучшее, что тот мог сделать.

Куина ушла далеко вперёд в кэндзюцу, и догнать её казалось невыполнимой задачей, но Зоро только с большим усердием взялся за тренировки. Впервые за три года он был полностью доволен своей жизнью.

— Нии-сан, скорее идём домой! — позвала Нами, хотя её не должно было быть рядом с додзё, а полагалось оставаться в деревне через пролив под присмотром Санджи.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, имоото, и почему одна? — поспешил он к младшей сестре.

— Я не одна, со мной Луффи.

— Я здесь! — тут же донёсся голос из-за угла додзё.

— Там просто кошка, — махнула Нами в сторону младшего брата рукой.

— Как вы вообще тут очутились?

— Лодку у Макино-сан одолжили.

— Сколько раз я должен сказать, чтобы вы поняли, что одним плавать нельзя, хоть с лодкой, хоть без!.. — рассердился Зоро.

— Опять постороннюю мелкоту в додзё приволок, — прозвучал совсем рядом голос недовольно поджавшей губы Куины.

— Не твоё дело, — бросил он той, а сам сосредоточился на рассказе Нами.

— Мы поймали дикую свинью с поросятами. Санджи не смог освежевать маму свинку, и мы оставили его в лесу сторожить наш трофей. Тётушка Чикен согласилась обменять поросят на рыбу и ещё денежек обещала дать, там с ней Нодзико разбирается. Пойдём скорее домой, нии-сан!

— Подождите, я сейчас переоденусь, — поторопился он.

Через пролив лодку, на которой приплыли Луффи и Нами, пришлось тащить за собой на буксире. По прибытии на остров Рассвета они сразу направились к Санджи, тот нашёлся рядом с тушей.

— Уверен, что ты опять заблудился, Маримо, — сказал Завитушка, но радостной улыбки при встрече скрыть не смог.

— А я уверен, что ты опять облажался с простецким заданием, — оскалился он.

Надо отдать Санджи должное — тот внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Зоро делал надрезы, чтобы стекала кровь, как снимал шкуру и выпускал кишки. Расчленённую тушу домой они тащили уже вчетвером.

Ужин взялась готовить Дадан, у неё всё равно получалось лучше всех. Другое дело, что готовить она не любила и редко это делала, только ради такого количества мяса, которое они притащили, и согласилась, чтобы никто не испортил ценный продукт.

А пока они ждали ужин, нужно было всех отмыть от грязи, и самое главное — отловить чумазого, как чертёнок, Луффи. Зоро разделся и, сноровисто вылавливая дурачащихся пацанов за что придётся, окунал тех в бочку с водой. Чоппер угодил туда первым, потом был пойман за ухо Усопп, а Луффи он опустил в воду, держа того за ногу.

У девочек была своя бочка с водой, где они без посторонней помощи плескались.

— Какого ты тут устроил, Маримо?.. — вылетел из дома раскрасневшийся Санджи.

— Чего тебе, Завитушка?

— Да ты почти голый!

— Мы моемся, — не понял его претензий Зоро. — И тебе, кстати, тоже не помешало бы.

— Но тут же Нами-чан и Нодзико-чан!

— Успокойся, Санджи-нии-сан, я видела, как бык делает телят корове, — невозмутимо отозвалась Нами. — Так что я знаю, что там у мальчиков спрятано в плавках.

Теперь и Зоро почувствовал, как удушливая волна жара заливает щёки, уши и шею. Он никогда не задумывался о таких вещах и с малых лет купал малышек вместе с мальчишками.

— Тц! Бровастый извращенец! — вознегодовал он, понимая, впрочем, что Санджи тут совсем ни при чём.

— Санджи — извращенец?.. — уставился на того Луффи.

— Ничего подобного! — взвился Завитушка. — Это всё тупое Маримо!

И всё же Зоро задумался о том, что для девочек нужно будет отгородить уголок, в котором они бы смогли помыться не на глазах у всей деревни.

* * *

А на следующий день пропал Луффи.

— Мы все вместе ловили рыбу на побережье ближе к горам. Я только на минутку отвлёкся, а его уже нигде не было, — лепетал, оправдываясь, Санджи. — И когда мы все звали его, Луффи не откликнулся.

— С Луффи такое часто случается, — стала успокаивать Завитушку Нодзико, хотя было заметно, что сестрёнка сама волнуется за непутёвого братца. — Вот поэтому я и не могу за младшими присматривать. Мне ещё тяжело уговорить Луффи не забираться в горы или не пытаться поймать мамуши. Луффи только Эйса и Шанкса, мужа Макино, хорошо слушается.

Зоро молчал. Что тут скажешь? Присматривать за Луффи было самой непростой задачей из всех, которые ему когда-либо выпадали. Младший братишка любил приключения, как и их старший брат Эйс. Только у Эйса хватало ума самому выпутываться из неприятностей, в которые сам же и влипал, а вот у Луффи это не всегда получалось.

— Он будет или на берегу, или в лесу, — сказал Зоро. — Мы с Усоппом пойдём в лес. Нодзико, вы вместе с Санджи, Нами и Чоппером идите, проверьте, на месте ли лодки. Если на месте, то обойдёте берег по кругу, если лодок не хватает…

— Будем искать тебя в лесу? — ехидно предположил Завитушка. — Да мы твою зелёную голову среди деревьев не различим.

— Что сказал, Мишенебровый?!

— Зоро, — строго перебила его Нами. — Санджи-нии-сан прав, ты будешь полезнее на берегу, тем более, что если лодки нет, то ты и в городе знаешь, где искать Луффи. А мы пойдём искать его в лес.

— Он может уйти в горы…

— Туда мы пойдём все вместе, — поддержала сестру Нодзико.

—Хорошо, — сдался Зоро.

Все лодки оказались на месте. Они с Усоппом обошли по кругу всю береговую линию острова и присоединились к остальным в лесу.

— Далеко не разбредайтесь и держитесь рядом со мной или Санджи, — сказал он мелким.

Солнце стало заходить, а Луффи они так и не нашли. У Зоро сердце было не на месте, как и всегда, когда Луффи вот так пропадал.

— Ксо, это я во всём виноват, — поскользнувшись, пробормотал Санджи.

— Не мели ерунды, Завитушка. Это Луффи и его страсть к приключениям всему виной, — возразил Зоро. — Видел шрам у него под глазом? Луффи как-то на глазах Шанкса вспорол себя ножом, и тот ничего не успел сделать. А уж пропадает отото постоянно: то за ежом увяжется, то за бабочкой, цикадой или светлячком. За ним даже Эйсу сложно уследить, а всем остальным просто нереально.

— Да, — кивнул рядом Усопп. — Это же Луффи.

— Он ещё и дома может оказаться, когда придём, и будет ныть, что мы его одного оставили, — зло буркнула уставшая Нами.

— Точно! — осенило Зоро. — Нодзико, бери всех, и спускайтесь, только осторожно. Если Луффи дома, подадите нам с Санджи сигнал.

* * *

Вдвоём они бесплодно рыскали между камней, когда совсем стемнело. Впрочем, луна была полной, и её света хватало, чтобы видеть, куда идёшь.

— Луффи что-то говорил о том, что Дадан не сможет отдать его в приют, как всех остальных, — заговорил Санджи. — Что это значит?

— То, что дед Луффи — Монки Д. Гарп — не простит попытку избавиться от внука. Какие-то у них свои дела или Дадан у Гарпа на крючке, не знаю, но она присматривает за Луффи несмотря на все неприятности, которые он доставляет. Дадан хоть и ворчит, мол, он сам шею свернёт, и она тут ни при чём, но всегда очень за него волнуется, — пояснил Зоро.

— Этот его дед шишка, что ли, какая-то?

— Ага, он военный. Закинул как-то Луффи на один из местных необитаемых остров, чтобы тот учился выживать, а там как раз Эйс оказался, ну Луффи к нему и прибился, потом ни в какую не хотел от него отлипать. Что-то у них там не заладилось, и Эйс притащил едва живого Луффи к нам. Потом объявился Гарп и заявил, что Луффи останется с нами. Вот с того дня он и влипает в неприятности, несмотря на то, что мы все следим за ним намного пристальнее, чем за кем-либо ещё из семьи.

— А отец или мать у него есть?

— Да кто его знает? Пока Гарп не расскажет, считай, что нет… но я ничему не удивлюсь в этой семейке.

— Другие ребята, получается, из приюта?

— Почти. Сабо сам сбежал из дома и прибился к нам, когда ему было десять лет. Мы Дадан за нос водили около трёх месяцев, пока она не просекла о новом жильце, — усмехнулся Зоро, вспоминая те дни. — Потом с ним ещё много проблем было, когда его родители разыскали. Сабо не раз сбегал от них и, в конечном итоге, те плюнули на него, вроде завели второго ребёнка.

— А как я стал вашим братом? — голос Санджи чуть дрогнул, и Зоро остановился.

— Это было неожиданно, — он всматривался во взволнованное лицо Завитушки и не знал, что ему сказать на этот вопрос. — Вроде как от тебя семья отказалась, а Дадан подобрала.

— Ты что, не уверен в этом?

— Думаешь, мы с тобой на эту тему много говорили?

— А мои знакомые в городе? Квартира? Отведёшь меня туда?

— Будто я твоих баб должен знать? Вместе с расположением тёплого гнёздышка для свиданий, — деланно возмутился Зоро, внутренне холодея от этих распросов.

— Мы с тобой не ладили, — без вопросительной интонации обронил Санджи.

— Более чем.

И тут Зоро заметил сигнал Нодзико: фонарик равномерно мигал, пока не рванул в сторону, после чего стал дёргаться, как подранок, подпрыгивать и выделывать самые разные фигуры.

— А вот и сигнал, — обрадовался Зоро и не только потому, что Луффи нашёлся, но и потому, что удалось отвлечь Завитушку от новых расспросов. — Нас ждут дома.

Спускаясь, он думал о том, что ни словом не соврал Санджи. Тот за очень короткое время действительно стал частью их семьи. Несмотря на то, что они обманом затащили его к себе, Санджи беспокоился за Луффи, когда потерял того, заботился о детях и особенно о девочках, старался помогать, хоть это у него и получалось из рук вон плохо. Завитушка, пожалуй, на самом деле стал их братом.


	6. Жизнь налаживается

  
Потеряв Луффи, Санджи испугался так, как казалось, никогда в жизни не боялся. Это было странное чувство, из-за которого тряслись руки и подкашивались ноги. Было плохо морально чуть ли не до дурноты. Он мог поклясться, что не испытывал ничего подобного прежде.

Несмотря на его проступок и волнение за Луффи, никто на него голоса не повышал. Даже Маримо только плотнее сжал побелевшие губы, но ни в чём не обвинил и не упрекнул, хотя причина была, и весомая. Тогда Санджи хотелось, чтобы его ударили, чтобы отругали, ведь он, правда, был так виноват…

После всех волнений и бесплодных поисков Луффи оказался дома. Вот уж тогда Зоро, Дадан, да и вообще все поорали, а Нами-чан очень мило надула губки. Луффи же только бестолково таращил свои глазищи и бубнил: «Да я только в кустики отошёл, а потом покушать захотел и к Макино заглянул».

У Санджи ещё полночи тряслись руки от пережитого волнения, и было не уснуть от нестерпимого желания покурить.

«Достал со своей никотиновой ломкой. Убери уже с лица это мученическое выражение», — с этими словами на следующий день во второй половине дня Зоро протянул ему целый блок дешёвых сигарет.

На вкус сигареты оказались дрянь дрянью, что он не преминул озвучить, но сам факт такого проявления заботы, казалось, согревал изнутри.

«Завтра твоя очередь готовить завтрак», — буркнул тогда Зоро и показал кухню и что там, где лежит. — «Если испортишь продукты, сам будешь их возмещать».

Когда пришла его очередь готовить завтрак, Санджи ощутил небывалый прилив сил и эмоциональный подъем сродни эйфории.

Маримо мог бы не беспокоиться, с задачей Санджи справился на удивление легко, будто всю жизнь только и занимался тем, что готовил пищу. Он на взгляд определял, что с чем сочетается и в каких пропорциях, что-то вспоминал, что-то внутренним чутьём чуял лишь по запаху, внешнему виду, весу и ещё одни ками знают каким признакам.

— Вкуснятина! — заорал Луффи.

— Очень вкусно, Санджи-нии-сан! — мило улыбнулась Нами-чан и её взгляд увлажнился. — Ничего вкуснее в жизни не ела.

— Отныне я буду готовить для тебя всё, что пожелаешь, имоото, — тепло улыбнулся ей Санджи.

— Вот и отлично! — хлопнула ладонью по столу Дадан. — За Санджи будет готовка, раз никакую другую работу он осилить не может.

— Согласен, — кивнул он.

Всё же видеть, как приготовленное тобой за обе щеки уписывает Маримо, было каким-то особым видом удовольствия. А уж наблюдать за активно работающими палочками малышами иначе как с улыбкой было нельзя.

— Санджи, добавки! — заорал Луффи, подскакивая на месте и протягивая ему пустую тарелку.

Чувство нужности и важности посетило его впервые. Наверное, он из кожи вон вылез, чтобы научиться готовить для своих сестричек и братиков. Во всяком случае, именно в это Санджи хотел верить, что учился готовить ради кого-то дорогого, чтобы вот так смотреть на радостные лица и ощущать себя частью большой и дружной семьи. Сейчас он это чётко видел: что Дадан и её братья тоже их семья, тех по-своему любят и ценят дети, что не один Зоро беспокоится за малышей, что Дадан тоже расстраивается из-за ссадин и ран мелких, радуется, глядя на довольные и улыбающиеся мордашки. Догра порой помогает малышне с уроками. Трезвый Магра никогда не откажет, если попросить его что-то принести или подать, но вот работать головой того лучше не заставлять: результат всё равно не понравится.

— Держи, — подал он тарелку, полную карри, Луффи.

Маримо вслед за братом молча протянул пустую тарелку, и в этот момент Санджи понял, что нашёл свое место и предназначение в жизни, отчего будто впервые вздохнул полной грудью.

* * *

Начало новой недели ознаменовалось тем, что классный руководитель Усоппа захотела поговорить с Санджи, когда он пришёл за детьми в школу. Это была миловидная девушка типично японской внешности, в очках. Он хорошо запомнил имя прекрасной мелорин.

— Усопп доставляет вам неприятности, Ташиги-чан? — спросил он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассыпаться перед милой девушкой в комплиментах.

— Я не стала говорить об этом с Ророноа Зоро, — замялась та, и Санджи заподозрил, что тупое Маримо запугал девушку одним своим мрачным видом. — Но Усопп постоянно врёт, а ещё он обстреливает людей из чего придётся…

— Неужели он и в вас стреляет?! — возмутился он.

— Что вы?! Нет! Но некоторые ученики жалуются на него.

— Девочки?

— Мальчики.

— О… а как он учится?

— Усопп один из лучших учеников, но его поведение…

— Ташиги-чан, не берите в голову. Усопп не самый сильный и смелый парень, ему приходится компенсировать некоторые свои недостатки таким вот нетривиальным способом, но уверяю вас, моя прекрасная мелорин, он очень чуткий и добрый мальчик.

— Но как же?.. Он же врёт! И нападает на других учеников!

— А его вы не пытались спрашивать, по какой причине он так поступает? Потому что дома я не заметил ничего такого, о чём вы говорите.

— Я спрашивала. Но он молчит!

— Вот! Усопп не ябеда, в нём уже очень много мужества для такого осторожного ребёнка. Больше похоже на то, что другие дети объявили моему брату войну, — покивал своим мыслям Санджи. — Пока он не просит у меня помощи или всё не перешло определённых границ, я не буду вмешиваться. Мужчина должен научиться справляться со своими проблемами самостоятельно. Лучше давайте сходим на свидание, Ташиги-чан!

— Ч-что?! Я-я… — девушка начала испуганно озираться, кажется, только сообразив, что они находятся наедине в закрытом классе. — П-простите… э-э…

— Санджи. Меня зовут Санджи.

— Да, Санджи-сан. Я вспомнила… вспомнила… знаете так много дел. Да, мне пора! — Ташиги-чан быстро поднялась и буквально вылетела из кабинета. — Ой! Усопп-кун? Что ты тут?..

— Я как раз шёл за Санджи-нии-саном. Ему ещё ужин готовить, нам следует поторопиться домой, — бодро отрапортовал младший брат.

— Д-да, конечно. Твой брат уже освободился, вы можете идти.

— Спасибо, Ташиги-сенсей!

Что-то во взгляде Усоппа подсказало Санджи, что тот подслушивал его разговор с учительницей под дверью.

— Давай найдём Луффи, — потрепал он мальчишку по кучерявой шевелюре. — А-то он уже, небось, обглодал свою парту.

Санджи собирал с собой еду и, когда забирал детей из школы, устраивал небольшой перекус. А всё из-за Луффи: братишка, казалось, постоянно был голодным, и терпеть его нытьё у Санджи просто не хватало сил.

— Санджи! — обрадовался Луффи, когда его увидел, и со всех ног бросился навстречу. — Ты же принёс поесть?.. А что там у тебя? Мясо? Мясо, да?

— Подожди до берега, устроим небольшой пикник перед отплытием, — остановил поток вопросов Санджи. — Только сначала нужно забрать Нами-чан, Нодзико-чан и Чоппера.

Бэнто осталось в лодке. Когда они пришли на берег, он расстелил покрывало и разложил еду на нём.

— Налетайте! — скомандовал Санджи детворе.

Готовить для тех, кто это ценит, было приятно. Как и видеть то, что его блюда приносят сестричкам и братишкам радость.

— Санджи-нии-сан лучше всех готовит! — похвалила его Нами и улыбнулась так застенчиво, что у него невольно поползли уголки губ вверх.

— Да, вот если вспомнить, что может из продуктов сотворить Зоро… — вдруг позеленел Усопп. — Когда была его очередь готовить, я всерьёз боялся за свою жизнь!

— Только ему это не вздумай сказать, — шикнула на того Нодзико-чан. — Расстроишь брата!

— Я что, по-твоему, совсем ничего не понимаю, — возмутился Усопп. — Зоро, знаешь, как страшно расстраивать?!

На покрывало упала тень, и Санджи резко развернулся к тому, кто так бесшумно подошёл. Это был приземистый светловолосый старик с усами-косами и бородкой в поварском колпаке и униформе.

— О, молодые люди, приветствую! — заговорил тот, и они тоже вразнобой поздоровались. — Я заметил, что вы тут часто едите в последнее время и вот… мне стало любопытно.

Морщинистая улыбка, от которой усы, заплетённые в две косы, приподнялись, была доброй.

— Какой странный старик, — протянул Луффи, таращась во все глаза на очень и очень высокий колпак, чуть ли не с самого старикана, за что получил по голове деревянной ногой. — Ай! За что, дед?

— Сам ты странный, сопляк в соломенной шляпе! Кто тебя манерам учил, чтобы ты так нахально со старшими разговаривал?! Что за несносный малец?

— Что за несносный старик? — не остался в долгу братец, за что получил новый удар. — Больно!

— Луффи, помолчи, а то на ужин не получишь мяса, — пригрозил Санджи единственным, что действительно могло того напугать, и вежливо спросил старика: — Вы что-то хотели?

— Да… — собрался старикан с мыслями. — Смотрю, ты умеешь готовить. Я ищу в свой ресторан толковых ребят.

— Видите ли… — замялся Санджи, не зная как обратиться к незнакомцу.

— Зефф, — подсказал тот. — Я владелец и шеф-повар ресторана «Барати».

— Зефф-сан, у меня много младших сестёр и братьев, и кроме меня их никто не накормит. Я бы с радостью поработал у вас, но…

— Он может работать только утром и до четырёх дня, — вмешалась вдруг Нами-чан. — Потом он должен забрать нас домой и приготовить ужин. Думаю, времени хватит и на то, чтобы приготовить бэнто и что-нибудь к завтраку.

— Но завтрак же будет несвежим! — возмутился Санджи.

— Он будет всё равно очень вкусным, — мягко и по-доброму улыбнулась Нами-чан. — Ведь всё, что готовит Санджи-нии-сан, очень вкусно.

— Я смотрю, у тебя очень хорошая семья, парень, — хмыкнул Зефф. — Приходи на полдня, деньги никогда лишними не бывают, особенно в такой большой семье.

Так Санджи получил работу, можно даже сказать, работу своей мечты, ведь у старика Зеффа было чему поучиться в плане готовки, а также чтобы отточить свои приёмы борьбы. У того были такие же убеждения, как и у самого Санджи: «Руки — это душа повара» — и в драке они оба их никогда не использовали. 

Жизнь заиграла новыми красками, зачастую красками сочных фингалов и свежих кровоподтёков, но Санджи от души улыбался: всё было хорошо, так, как он и мечтать не смел.


	7. Мысли о будущем

  
Завтрак был восхитительным: омлет таял на языке, а начинка, казалось, взрывалась оттенками вкуса во рту. Завитушка вставал теперь раньше всех, чтобы всё же приготовить им с утра поесть. Зоро и Луффи как раз поднимались, когда Санджи уходил в ресторан.

— Не сожрите тут всё, пока остальные не встали, — собравшись, напутствовал он их.

С первого же аванса Санджи приобрёл костюм и теперь выбирался «в люди» только в нём, оставив растянутые футболки и короткие ему спортивные штаны для дома.

— Без тебя знаем, поварёшка! — огрызнулся Зоро, он просто не мог оставить без ответа ни одну фразочку тупого кока. Призвание Санджи давало новые просторы для кличек и подколок.

— Ну мало ли, мозги кое-кого полностью заменили водоросли, — ехидно бросил тот и хлопнул сёдзи, когда вышел из дома, оставляя последнее слово за собой.

— Дурацкий Эро-кок.

Они с Санджи отлично понимали друг друга, но не ладили, между ними словно искры пробегали от каждого вскользь брошенного слова или взгляда. Даже подрались пару раз из-за пустячных поводов, и тот на деле подтвердил, что с ним придётся считаться. Что-то мешало Зоро так же спокойно воспринимать выходки Завитушки, как, скажем, поведение Луффи, Эйса, Сабо или кого бы то ни было ещё.

Но больше всего бесило поведение Санджи рядом с хорошенькими женщинами.

— Доброе утро, Макино-сан, отрада глаз моих в этом захолустье! — послышался ор Завитушки с улицы.

— Проклятый Эро-кок, — зло скрипнул зубами Зоро.

Санджи отправился флиртовать с посетительницами ресторана, а Зоро нужно было ещё отвести сестёр и братьев на занятия в школу, да и работу никто не отменял. Потом он выкроит два часа на додзё, и вновь всё закрутится вокруг домашних дел.

* * *

Отрабатывая кирикаэси, Зоро думал о том, долго ли ему ещё осталось ходить в додзё. Три с половиной недели из назначенного Нами времени отработки долга для Санджи прошли. Совесть всё это время не замолкала, но и отказаться от возможности осуществить мечту Зоро не мог. Он множество раз собирался с духом, чтобы рассказать правду, но все слова вылетали из головы, стоило только увидеть искреннюю улыбку на лице Завитушки.

Он не помнил, чтобы Санджи улыбался, когда они впервые встретились. Да и вообще, тогда Завитушка выглядел как совершенно другой человек… он был чужим. Теперь же всё было иначе, Санджи будто сбросил гложущий его груз с плеч и казался младше, чем был на самом деле.

Зоро не уставал поражаться жизни с её непредсказуемостью. Нами была той, кто втравил Санджи в эту историю с отработкой долга. Но сам Завитушка выделял её из всех, даже не представляя, насколько все слёзы и взгляды Нами, полные мольбы, фальшивы. Зоро вообще не видел, чтобы та по-настоящему плакала, только Нодзико рассказывала, что последний раз это было, когда на их глазах умерла Белл-мере. Хитростью Нами могла сравниться разве что с кицунэ из сказок.

Пусть они приняли Санджи как брата, даже Зоро, и он стал дорог всем, но, когда обман раскроется, надолго ли Завитушка останется с ними? Приходилось признать, что тот уйдёт, как только правда выплывет наружу. И понимание этого отчего-то пугало больше, чем перспектива остаться без тренировок в додзё или собственные муки совести.

Они никогда не ладили. Завитушка бесил. Но Эро-кок стал частью семьи за жалкие три с половиной недели, и было немыслимо представить, как Зоро вернётся в дом, где не будет вкусно пахнуть стряпнёй, которую приготовил Санджи.

Когда-то Эйс спросил, не хочется ли Зоро найти девушку, и тогда он ответил, что ему вполне хватает кучи малышни, за которой нужно было постоянно присматривать.

«Это пока ты не поймёшь, что братья и сёстры не способны дать всего того, что тебе нужно», — заверил его Эйс.

Зоро тогда совершенно не понял старшего брата, тем более что у самого Эйса девушки не было, но, кажется, начал понимать теперь. Он злился на Завитушку иначе, чем на Луффи или Эйса, бесился сильнее, чем из-за выходок Нами, был привязан по-другому, нежели чем к Нодзико или Сабо, хотел заботиться как-то совсем не так, как об Усоппе и Чоппере. И при всём при этом Санджи был ему братом, которого он уважал и на которого можно было положиться.

Предавать братьев Зоро был не готов, но сейчас получалось так, что он это делал, и разрывался между чувствами и пониманием того, что как только ложь вскроется, всё будет кончено. Санджи исчезнет из их жизни, будто никогда его с ними и не было.

— Сделай перерыв, Зоро-кун, — прервал его внутрении метания владелец додзё Коширо-сан. — Сегодня твой дух неспокоен. Тебя что-то тревожит?

— Всё в порядке, Коширо-сан, — говорить о падении собственных принципов с человеком, которого безмерно уважал, Зоро не хотел.

— Что же, надеюсь, моё предложение поможет тебе. Пройдёмся?

Они вышли из додзё на улицу и отошли к вишнёвым деревьям, росшим вокруг площадки, посреди которой стояли макивары и на которой тоже занимались ученики. Сейчас площадка пустовала, на ней не было никого, не считая Зоро и Коширо-сана.

— Ты один из лучших моих учеников, Зоро-кун. Я знаю тебя с раннего детства. Ты очень прилежный ученик, хороший человек и заботливый брат своим братьям и сёстрам, — так начал разговор Коширо-сан.

А Зоро подумал о том, что не такой уж он и хороший, раз обманывает другого человека и предал одного из своих братьев.

— Скажи, Зоро-кун, твоё сердце свободно? — оборвал его мысли неожиданный вопрос.

— Чего? — не понял сенсея Зоро.

— Я спрашиваю, нет ли у тебя девушки? — терпеливо объяснил Коширо-сан.

— Нет.

— Понимаешь, годы у меня уже не те… Куине исполнилось двадцать, и я должен быть уверен, что после меня будет кому позаботиться о додзё. Ты любишь кэндо и это додзё. Ты был бы хорошим мужем для Куины, заставлял бы её неустанно совершенствоваться в кэндзюцу…

— А что думает об этом ваша дочь, Коширо-сан? — перебил его Зоро.

— Она примет моё решение. Просто подумай об этом, хорошо?

Ему ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть в знак того, что подумает над предложением Коширо-сана. Владелец додзё оставил его думать в одиночестве, но после такого разговора спокойствие вовсе покинуло Зоро, и ничего путного в голову не шло.

— Эй, нии-сан, а что этот мужик от тебя хотел? — на крышу влез Луффи.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Санджи будет волноваться, когда не обнаружит тебя дома, — строго сказал Зоро брату.

— Это я его попросила придти, — рядом с Луффи появилась Нами, которая ничуть не уступала мальчишкам и лазала по деревьям как кошка. — Мы хотели побыстрее привести тебя домой, там Санджи на ужин расстарался, и ждать долго не хочется.

Это был толстый намёк на то, что большую часть выделенного свободного времени Зоро плутал, пытаясь найти дорогу.

— Умолкни, малявка! — вспылил он.

На обратной дороге, когда Луффи унёсся далеко вперёд, Нами поразила его взрослыми рассуждениями, которые от девочки девяти лет никак не ожидаешь услышать.

— Ты собираешься жениться на Куине? Она такая задавака и не очень-то нас любит. Если вы женитесь, то это будет хорошо для тебя, нии-сан. Ты всегда будешь заниматься тем, что любишь. А потом у вас появятся детки, и ты совсем про нас забудешь.

— С чего ты взяла, что забуду?

— У тебя будет много работы в додзё, а чтобы приглядывать за детьми, нужно очень много времени, да ещё и жена… куда ты от них денешься?

Зоро всерьёз задумался. С одной стороны предложение Коширо-сана было настоящей удачей для него — сироты и оборванца. Он был многим обязан владельцу додзё. Несмотря на соперничество, он уважал Куину, знал с малых лет и по-своему дорожил ею. А уж о том, чтобы связать свою дальнейшую жизнь с додзё, и мечтать не мог, так это было хорошо, всё равно что сбывшаяся мечта. По всему выходило, что он должен согласиться, что это тот единственный шанс, который бывает раз в жизни.

Однако Нами была права: Куина недолюбливала детей и вечно была недовольна тем, что его братья и сёстры приходят на территорию додзё за ним. Отчего-то вспомнилось улыбающееся лицо Санджи и подумалось, что эта новость того не обрадует. Как же, прекрасную мелорин отдают на растерзание такому чудовищу, как он — Зоро.

Но самым главным было то, что никаких чувств к Куине как девушке он не испытывал. Правда и ни к кому другому Зоро каких-то особенных чувств тоже не питал, его полностью занимали домашние дела и младшие сёстры с братьями. Но, возможно, то, что ни в кого другого он тоже не был влюблён, как раз и было хорошо: он бы смог действительно стать хорошим мужем для Куины.

Вот если бы это предложение ему сделали ещё лет через шесть или семь, когда братья и сёстры достаточно подрастут и не будут нуждаться в нём, тогда Зоро, даже не раздумывая, принял бы его.


	8. Немного о мечтах

  
Санджи не знал, какие мечты были у него до того, как он потерял память, но сейчас ему хотелось готовить для близких. Для милашки Нами-чан, серьёзной не по годам Нодзико-чан, вечно голодного Луффи, трусишки Усоппа и маленького доктора Чоппера. Для Маримо хотелось готовить тоже. Тот еду не хвалил, но уминал всё, что давали, смешно набивая щёки, как хомяк. Кормил он и Дадан с её братьями, которые в принципе были неплохими людьми, жаль, что лодырями, каких поискать.

Старик Зефф принял его в «Барати» как родного, учил, тренировал, рассказывал о местах, где побывал, что видел, и какие там готовят блюда. Это был по-настоящему понимающий и разделяющий его увлечение кулинарией человек.

Попытки хоть что-то вспомнить ничего не давали, кроме головной боли и сосущего чувства неполноценности. Его одежды в доме не было, как и каких-либо вещей, которые бы помогли что-то вспомнить. Даже фотографий никаких не уцелело.

«Старые фотки? Да их же Эйс все сжёг! Случайно…» — просветил его на этот счёт Луффи. — «Эйс очень любит огонь, костёр мы неудачно у самого шкафа развели, вот всё и сгорело».

После того рассказа он стал внимательнее следить за тем, чтобы дети не играли с огнём, потому что новый дом было купить не на что, а фотографии они могли сделать и новые.

Санджи старался помогать своей семье, чем мог, а мог он немного: работать в ресторане, готовить и присматривать за детьми. Мелкие лучше него самого стирали, убирали, сами делали уроки. Зоро практически весь день проводил на улице: у дома были обширные рисовые поля, за уровнем воды в которых нужно было следить, чтобы урожай не пропал. Были грядки с помидорами, огурцами, дайконом, сладким картофелем. Имелась небольшая мандариновая рощица. Всё это требовало постоянного ухода и все, кроме Санджи, Дадан, Догры и Магры, занимались прополкой, уборкой вредителей, внесением удобрений и прочими работами на полях.

Также Зоро подрабатывал, помогая жителям деревни Фууся, или того нанимали в городе. Маримо не брезговал никакой работой: мог быть слесарем, плотником, механиком, грузчиком, убирал скотные дворы, забивал живность. Санджи не представлял, как бы смог делать самую грязную работу, не теряя достоинства и выдержки, Зоро же принимал всё это как данность.

«Что, за любую грязную работу возьмёшься?» — спросил его как-то ещё в самом начале Санджи.

«Не за любую. Ничего противозаконного я делать не буду», — был ему ответ.

Действительно, если бы Зоро поймали на горячем, тот, скорее всего, долго бы не увидел свободы, а что стало бы без него с детьми? Да и больно правильным был Маримо, казалось, что кто угодно мог поступить бесчестно, но только не мохоголовый болван: тот попросту не догадался бы ни до чего подобного.

— Санджи-нии-сан, научишь меня готовить онигири, которые так любит Зоро-нии-сан? — поднырнула ему под руку Нами-чан.

Он как раз готовил ужин и в кухне был один.

— Зоро любит онигири? — удивился Санджи, только так и удавалось узнавать о вкусовых предпочтениях Маримо, потому что сам Зоро с одинаковым аппетитом ел всё, что ему ни дадут.

— Ага, такие с рыбкой, — закивала малышка.

— С тунцом? — подсказал он.

— И с лососем, и с угрём, и с креветками. С мясом больше Луффи любит, а Чоппер с умэбоси. Усоппу нравятся с сосисками. А мы с Нодзико лучше данго съедим.

Санджи только усмехнулся, Нами-чан любила сладости и нередко выпрашивала их. Отказывать же малышке он не умел и потому решил побаловать малышей данго. Заодно можно было сделать онигири.

Маленькие ладошки лепили мелкие и кривобокие онигири, но Санджи нарадоваться не мог на эту прелесть. Нами-чан так старательно и сосредоточенно пыхтела, придавая рису требуемую форму, что невозможно было не умилиться.

— Ты молодец, Нами-чан! Уверен, Зоро с удовольствием съест твои онигири, — сказал Санджи, а про себя подумал, что если тот не оценит творений девочки, то Санджи лично вобьёт рисовые шарики этому идиоту в глотку.

— Надеюсь, ему понравятся, — серьёзно кивнула та. — И тогда он, может быть, не оставит нас ради этой задаваки Куины.

— Что? — опешил от этой новости Санджи. — Кто такая Куина?

— Она с Зоро занимается в додзё. Братик всё мечтает превзойти её как мечник.

— О… так Маримо не может победить девушку…

— Она очень сильная, — с укором посмотрела на него Нами-чан так, что Санджи стало стыдно за свои слова. — А ещё она дочь владельца додзё, и этот дядька сам предложил Зоро жениться. Братик же так любит кэндо и додзё это, а вдруг он уйдёт от нас?..

Девочка, насупившись, зашмыгала носом, а когда по её щёчкам покатились слёзы, он не выдержал.

— Не плачь, Нами-чан, — присел рядом с ней Санджи. — Маримо никогда вас не бросит.

— Эйс и Сабо же бросили! А кэндо — это самая главная мечта Зоро, он ради неё готов на всё…

— Так уж и на всё? — усомнился он.

— На всё, — тяжело вздохнула Нами-чан. — Уж я его знаю. И Куину эту знаю, она не любит, когда мы к братику приходим в додзё, а станет она его женой, и что тогда? Совсем запретит нам к нему приходить? И кто сказал, что братик будет с ней счастлив?

— Кто?

— Нодзико, — вновь тяжело вздохнула Нами-чан. — Но это глупости! Не любит Зоро Куину. Он окончания её тренировок дожидается, не смотрит на неё вне додзё и совсем не заботится о ней.

— Бедняжка Куина-чан…

— Никакая она не бедняжка! Только и умеет, что задирать всех. А Зоро вот возьмёт и всё равно станет мечником лучше, чем она! Это она целыми днями тренируется, да ещё ей и отец помогает, а у нии-сана столько времени нет, у него то мы, то работа в поле, то подработка. Но, вот увидишь, Зоро станет самым сильным и победит всех, потому что он упорный и сдаваться совсем не умеет.

Сказать, что Санджи был впечатлён такой пламенной речью, — ничего не сказать. Он и не знал, что у Зоро есть столь амбициозная мечта. Тренировки Маримо он уже видел и был поражён тем, какие тяжести тот способен таскать, — выходит, был более чем серьёзен в своих намерениях. Санджи не знал, что за девушкой была Куина, но вот в том, что Зоро способен сделать её счастливой, заранее сомневался. Ещё и Нами-чан была так категорично настроена против женитьбы брата.

— Может, ты просто ревнуешь брата, Нами-чан?

— Вот ещё! Если бы он кого-то хорошего выбрал, а не Куину, я бы возражать не стала. Да хоть бы она его любила, а не повторяла: «Слабак, тебе до меня тысячу лет расти».

— Ого! — Санджи уже очень жалел, что ни разу не видел эту девушку.

Подумать только, она могла усомниться в силе Маримо, неудивительно, что тот готов был землю грызть, чтобы превзойти её. Вот только в счастливом будущем брака, построенного на соперничестве, Санджи заранее сомневался.

— Этот чурбан расстроит леди, — вздохнул он.

— И останешься ты у нас один, нии-сан, — грустно заглянула ему в глаза Нами-чан.

— Я один?..

— Ага, Зоро большую часть работы делает, без него будет очень тяжело.

— Бросит меня одного с детьми, а сам женится? — дошла до мозга Санджи жуткая перспектива.

— С пятью детьми, — быстро закивала Нами-чан.

— Убью, — принял он решение.

* * *

Драка вышла жаркой. Санджи не рассчитывал силу ударов, и у него уже болели ноги. Из уголка губ Зоро стекала кровь, но дыхание у того было ровным.

— Да что на тебя нашло, тупой Кок! — раздражённо взревел Маримо.

— Ты решил оставить меня одного с пятью детьми, вот что! — не стал сдерживаться и он.

— Говоришь так, будто мы женаты, и я к любовнице ухожу, — развеселился тот.

Санджи чуть не чертыхнулся. Серьёзный разговор, который он планировал, каким-то образом превратился в абсурд.

— Нами-чан сказала, что ты женишься, — спокойнее сказал он.

— О, ну конечно, никуда от этой рыжей проныры не денешься. Они с Луффи, когда улизнули от тебя, подслушали мой разговор с владельцем додзё. Он действительно предложил нам с его дочерью пожениться…

По спине отчего-то поползли стылые мурашки. На секунду даже стало жаль, что у него нет никаких прав на Маримо, что они не могут быть на самом деле женаты и надавить статусом супруга на Зоро не получится.

— Но я же ни черта, кроме готовки, делать не умею! Как ты собираешься оставить на меня детей? Вот так просто бросишь их?! Всех нас? — в отчаянии выкрикнул Санджи.

В отличие от Зоро Санджи бы хозяйство и детей не потянул. Мало того, он вообще ушёл от них ещё раньше, до амнезии. А теперь уйти и пожить в своё удовольствие захотел Зоро. Так почему уйти Санджи было можно, а Зоро сделать то же самое нельзя? Он понимал, что у него нет никакого морального права останавливать Маримо.

— Я не прощу тебя, если ты нас бросишь, — ненавидя себя за эти слова, сказал Санджи.

Он во что бы то ни стало должен был остановить Зоро.

— Не говори ерунды, Завитушка, — ответил тот. — Не собираюсь я на ней жениться.

От сердца моментально отлегло, и навалился стыд за свои слова и мысли. Санджи был готов на всё, чтобы остановить Маримо. Жить и заботиться о детях вместе было даже приятно, а вот как бы всё обернулось, останься он наедине с обязанностями, и едва сводя концы с концами? Он бы однозначно не смог. Санджи отдавал себе отчёт в том, что в чём-то Зоро намного сильнее его, и был благодарен за то, что тот не оставил его сначала в больнице, а теперь одного с кучей детворы.


	9. Новые чувства

  
Истерика Завитушки невероятно развеселила. Зоро стоило больших усилий не расхохотаться тому в лицо.

Довела Санджи, разумеется, Нами. Кто же ещё? Для чего, вопрос куда интереснее. Нами могла и умела манипулировать людьми. Порой становилось страшно от понимания, насколько хорошо это получатся у такой-то малявки. Зоро не обманывался на её счёт: перейди он дорогу младшей сестре, и ещё неизвестно, какую форму приняла бы её месть. По-настоящему Нами любила только свою старшую сестру. Других она тоже ценила, но уже способна была строить на их счёт козни и извлекать из этого выгоду.

Возможная женитьба Зоро сильно напугала Нами. Дадан было незачем содержать такое количество маленьких, непригодных к тяжёлому физическому труду детей. Пока в семье были взрослые парни, способные пахать от зари до зари и приглядывать за мелкими, которые приносили разве что деньги от правительства, всё было хорошо. Но как только старшие дети уйдут, малышня останется у Дадан до первого происшествия вроде перелома или поджога. Дальше органы опеки заберут обратно в приют всех, кроме Луффи.

Зоро подозревал, что Дадан ещё и из-за Луффи набрала кучу малышей, с которыми пацану было весело, и он не помышлял ежесекундно идти открывать Северный полюс или искать ближайшую космическую станцию, где бы можно было одолжить ракету для полёта в космос. Такие мысли посещали его часто и настойчиво, поскольку большой практической пользы от его младших братьев и сестёр в хозяйстве не было, а вот кормить, присматривать и убирать нужно было за всеми.

Зоро давно замаялся работать практически в одиночку, устал от ответственности и страха когда-нибудь не уследить за малявками, смело бороздившими пролив между островами в Тихом океане. Он дал себе волю помечтать о женитьбе на Куине и их совместном будущем ради процветания додзё Иссин. Воображение рисовало одну картину прекраснее другой, где они вместе с Куиной посвящают себя без остатка кэндо. Однако Зоро лучше кого бы то ни было знал, что младших сестр и братьев оставить не на кого, что Санджи вскоре уйдёт от них, а Эйс и Сабо после учёбы не захотят возвращаться обратно в деревню на остров Рассвета. Он не мог завести другую семью, предав ту, которая вырастила его и была у него сейчас. Нами же не знала, что творится у него в голове, и действовала на опережение.

— Маленькая интриганка! — нашёл он её в мандариновой роще сразу после взбучки от Санджи. — Чего наговорила придурочному Коку, что тот как с цепи сорвался?

— Я просто не хотела, чтобы ты женился на Куине, — увлажнились глаза мелкой.

— Можешь не устраивать слезоразлив, знаешь же, что на меня это не подействует.

— Она, правда, не пара тебе, онии-сан, — заговорила Нами вежливо, тогда как её слёзы удивительно быстро высохли.

— Да неужели? И кто тогда мне пара?

— Санджи-нии-сан, — уверенно заявила малявка. — Он хороший, любит нас, вкусно готовит и, возможно, у него есть деньги.

— Последнее, я так понимаю, самое главное достоинство Завитушки? — обалдело пошутил Зоро. — Нами, я никогда с вами об этом не говорил, но… понимаешь, только мужчина и женщина могут жениться и заводить деток…

— Пф! Я всё это знаю. И порнушку Эйса видела. А ещё поговорила со старшими девочками и точно знаю, что существуют пары, где две женщины или двое мужчин. Тебе совсем не обязательно жениться и заводить детей. У тебя же есть все мы! Мы будем твоими детьми, а Санджи будет твоим… кем он там тебе будет?..

— Любовником?

— Ну не знаю… сами там решите это, — заявила Нами так, будто это он предлагал такие извращённые вещи. — Главное, чтобы вы оба остались в нашей семье. Подумай сам, нии-сан, ради чего Санджи оставаться с нами? Детьми его не заманишь. Работой тоже. Деньги у него есть. Говорят, что из-за любви люди становятся глупыми… Было бы здорово, если бы Санджи влюбился в тебя.

— Завитушка без ума от женщин, — пробормотал Зоро, всё ещё не веря, что всерьёз обсуждает возможность однополых отношений с малышкой девяти лет.

— Это и я знаю! Не знаю только, как сделать так, чтобы он в тебя влюбился. Может, напоить его саке? Или запереть вас двоих на несколько дней где-нибудь? А ещё ты бы мог сказать, что любишь его…

— Брось эту затею, — ему поплохело от идей младшей сестры. — Такие вещи как любовь по одному желанию не происходят. Вот если я запру тебя с Куиной на несколько дней в додзё, ты её полюбишь больше, чем Нодзико?

— Глупый ты, Зоро! — обиделась Нами.

— Просто помни, имоото, что есть вещи, которые от нас не зависят. И такое чувство как любовь — одна из таких вещей, лучше не играть с этим, иначе можешь сделать кому-то очень больно и пострадаешь сама.

Зоро очень хотелось верить, что младшую сестричку от её новых «гениальных» планов ему удалось отговорить, что Нами хоть немного задумалась над его словами.

* * *

На следующий же день Зоро отказался от предложения Коширо-сана.

— Я предполагал, что так ты и ответишь, — по-доброму улыбнулся ему сенсей. — Береги свою семью, Зоро-кун.

Слова Нами о том, чтобы влюбить в себя Санджи, отчего-то не давали покоя. Не то чтобы Зоро ничего не знал о подобных отношениях, но как-то всерьёз о них не задумывался. Какие-то шуточки парней по поводу предпочтений собственного пола точно ходили по школе, но ему некогда было этим заморачиваться.

Зоро будто другими глазами увидел Завитушку. Всего такого улыбчивого, открытого, яркого, эмоционального. Санджи очень тщательно следил за своей внешностью, подолгу плескался в офуро и крутился у зеркала. Даже Зоро не позволял кое-как одеваться, если заставал его во время одевания или переодевания.

Себе можно было признаться, что как человек Санджи привлекал Зоро намного больше, чем Куина. Да и мысль прикоснуться к мягким белобрысым волосам, жёсткому тренированному телу или губам со вкусом табака не вызывала отторжения. Эта тема вообще хорошо отвлекала от тяжёлого осознания, что вскоре с Завитушкой придётся попрощаться.

Последняя, четвёртая, неделя отработки долга прошла, и совесть стала мучить Зоро не переставая. Они не могли эксплуатировать Санджи дольше. Одно дело, когда речь шла о долге, и другое, когда тот был им уже ничего не должен. Сам он сколько ни пытался раскрыть правду, но, встречая безмятежный взгляд голубых глаз, осекался.

— Нами, пора поговорить с Завитушкой начистоту. Он не раб, чтобы вкалывать на нас бесконечно, — уволок он девочку подальше от любопытных Усоппа и Луффи.

Они вдвоём с Нами вызвались набрать помидоров и огурцов для салата.

— Знаю! Не думала, что это будет так тяжело…

— А что Дадан говорит?

— Что я сама всё это начала, мне и заканчивать, — нехотя призналась Нами.

— Согласен, с одной поправкой: наедине ему о нашем обмане не говори. Мало ли что у него перемкнёт в голове от такой новости…

— А… может ты сам, онии-сан?..

— Я с самого начала был против того, чтобы использовать человека, лишившегося памяти, — напомнил Зоро.

— Но ты же был рад, когда из-за этого тебе удалось ходить в додзё?!

— Был. Но абсолютно точно уверен в том, что обманывать ничего не помнящего Завитушку было самым ужасным поступком в моей жизни.

* * *

Рассказать о своём обмане они так и не смогли. Однажды Зоро вернулся с тренировки в додзё, а Санджи курил на кухне, чего раньше себе не позволял — не в доме, где полно детей.

Детвора под предводительством Нами и Нодзико шумела где-то со стороны мандариновой рощи.

— Эй, Кок, что-то случилось? — спросил Зоро, ещё не зная, но уже предчувствуя…

Санджи был напряжён, он делал короткие неглубокие затяжки и часто сглатывал, будто давясь слезами. Однако когда тот поднял взгляд, слёз там не было, зато было очень много самых разных чувств: непонимания, обиды, злости и, возможно, даже ненависти.

Не нужно было долго вспоминать, чтобы понять, что могло вызвать такую реакцию. За собой Зоро знал только один поступок, который мог заставить Санджи так на него посмотреть.

— Значит, ты уже всё знаешь, — подытожил он, а сердце, казалось, ухнуло в пропасть. — Прости нас, если сможешь.

Санджи впервые ударил его не с ноги, а банально вмазал кулаком по лицу. Удар получился медленным и неуклюжим, но Зоро уклоняться не стал. Он знал, что заслужил это.

— Ты использовал меня как какого-то батрака. Врал! Весело тебе было, высокомерный ублюдок. И все знали… вы смеялись надо мной!

— Луффи, Усопп и Чоппер ничего не знали, они так же, как и ты, верили в то, что ты наш брат.

— Заткнись! — Санджи пропечатал на его лице ещё один удар, от которого сбил костяшки.

— Руки. Ты поранишь их, — напомнил Зоро.

— Ничего не хочу от тебя слышать, — взвился тот.

Удары последовали один за другим. Зоро приказал себе не отвечать, хоть это было и сложно: не пытаться защититься или наподдать в ответ, когда всю жизнь учился обратному. Тело на рефлексах реагировало на любой замах, и стоило немалых усилий сдерживаться.

— Как ты мог?! — вымученно спросил Санджи, задыхаясь то ли от нахлынувших эмоций, то ли от того, что потратил много сил, чтобы всё же повалить его на пол кухни и оседлать сверху.

Хотелось до последнего смотреть в полные боли глаза. Запомнить каждую крапинку на радужке глаз и то, что обе брови закручивались в одну и ту же сторону. Смотреть получалось плохо: правый глаз, по ощущениям, заплыл, да и левый застилал кровавый туман. Зато Зоро всё ещё мог ощущать тяжесть тела Санджи на себе, чувствовать исходивший от него жар и пропитавший Завитушку запах табака.

Только сейчас, лёжа на обеих лопатках, Зоро понял, насколько не хочет терять Санджи: ни его улыбки, ни тупых прозвищ и придирок, ни его тяжести на своём теле. Вот только остановить Завитушку он не мог, хватит и того, что тот был невластен над собой больше месяца. Когда Санджи встал с него и молча вышел из кухни, Зоро просто закрыл глаза и понадеялся, что боль от потери скоро пройдёт. В конечном итоге всё к тому и шло, он сам виноват, что впустил в своё сердце так много чувств к тому, кого сам предал.


	10. Страшная правда

  
Санджи стоял посреди их с Зоро комнаты и понимал, что забирать из вещей ему нечего. Всё, что он покупал на деньги, которые заработал у Зеффа, потрачено на еду для семьи… уже не его семьи, на костюм, который и так на нём, и на сигареты, но теперь, стоит ему вернуться к отцу, и он получит не только нагоняй, но и доступ к огромным деньгам, к лучшим деликатесам и сигаретам…

Он жалел о том, что Ёнджи всё же его отыскал и раскрыл глаза на правду.

Стоило появиться родному брату, и Санджи мгновенно всё вспомнил. Поначалу обрадовался: отсутствие памяти раскалённым углём прожигало в нём нестерпимую пустоту, которую ему всё не удавалось заткнуть. Картины одна ярче другой всплыли в сознании. Вспомнились фотографии родной семьи, в которой одни блондины и все друг на друга похожи. Он вспомнил любящую его маму, ради которой он и научился готовить, а вовсе не ради… кого-то другого. Старшую сестру — красавицу и умницу. Трёх своих братьев — моральных уродов, зато родных. Отца, который, казалось, не замечал, что Санджи — часть семьи и вообще существует. Девушек, с которыми он был и которых бросал… Одиночество.

Ёнджи стебался над ним до самой школы, откуда им навстречу уже шли дети. Поначалу Санджи не заметил, как побледнела и испугалась Нами-чан, увидев, что он не один. Он отделался от братца, которому пообещал, что только доведёт детей до дома и вернётся.

Санджи всю дорогу думал, как же так получилось, что он стал «братом» в совершенно незнакомой ему семье. Маримо он вспомнил. Да и… много чего из своих выходок, странно было уже то, что удалось так легко отделаться. Найди его кто другой из тех, кому он «задолжал», и всё могло бы обернуться намного хуже.

Детвора унеслась домой, а Санджи всё медлил. Боялся окончательно очнуться от яркого и тёплого сна, в котором у него было четверо младших братьев и две сестры. Рядом с ним осталась только Нами-чан.

«Не сердись на Зоро-нии-сана, Санджи», — попросила вдруг Нами-чан, и слух резануло, что она впервые не назвала его братом. — «Он с самого начала говорил, что это плохая идея, но ты не заплатил нии-сану за тот ремонт… И я подумала, что это хорошая возможность чуть-чуть разгрузить Зоро-нии-сана и дать ему шанс осуществить свою мечту. Не злись на меня».

Слёз девочки он выносить не мог. Больно малышка напоминала ему бойкую и самостоятельную Рэйджу — его старшую сестру — в детстве.

«Что ты такое говоришь, Нами-чан. Ну как я могу на тебя сердиться», — через силу улыбнулся Саджи девочке. — «Идём, я хочу поговорить с Маримо, перед тем как уйду».

Нами-чан и Нодзико-чан увели пацанов за собой в мандариновую рощу, чтобы они смогли всё друг другу высказать…

И вот Санджи поговорил. Он, правда, не хотел избивать Зоро, перед глазами всё ещё стояла собственноручно разукрашенная физиономия придурка, сделавшего из него, Винсмоук Санджи, няньку. А в груди, казалось, что-то умирало, так тоскливо и горько ему было. Разбитые руки, заляпанные чужой и своей кровью, мелко дрожали.

Он умылся и побрёл прочь из дома… теперь уже не его.

— Эй, Санджи, — вслед за ним вышла Дадан. — Ты это, в случае чего разбирайся с Зоро. Он эту похлёбку заварил, с него и спрос.

— Ну что вы, Дадан-сан, — невесело хмыкнул он, даже не удивившись, что ушлая тётка решила отдать ему на откуп Зоро. — Я вовсе не намерен мстить или ещё как-то преследовать вашу семью.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо кивнула та, отчего-то сразу ему поверив. — Тогда как остынешь, возвращайся обратно.

Дадан развернулась и ушла в дом, а Санджи беспомощно смотрел вслед, глупо радуясь, что шанс вернуться она ему оставила.

Он всё никак не мог уйти.

Колебался.

Медлил.

Потому решил выкурить последнюю сигарету в этом захолустье рядом с этим домом. Чтобы затем развернуться и уже никогда не оглядываться.

— О, Санджи, а что ты делаешь? — к нему подлетел Луффи.

Отчего-то пацан был один, а на чумазой мордашке не было привычной лыбы до ушей.

— Я ухожу, — слова дались Санджи невероятно тяжело.

— Что?! Насовсем? — сходу понял Луффи.

— Да. Я узнал, что, когда потерял память, Зоро забрал меня из больницы сюда, чтобы я работал на вас, и что… я не ваш брат.

— Но это не так! — горячо запротестовал Луффи. — Ты наш брат!

— У меня уже есть семья: отец и мама, сестра, три брата…

— Но они же не пришли за тобой в больницу, — резонно заметил мальчик. — А Зоро пришёл. И теперь ты наш, а не их.

Санджи только невесело усмехнулся на эту детскую непосредственность. Если бы в жизни было всё так просто. Но просто не было никогда и ни у кого: ни у бедняка, ни у богача.

— Я должен уйти, — сказал он сам себе.

— Но ты же всегда сможешь вернуться к нам! Как Сабо, его вон сколько много раз от нас забирали, а он всегда возвращался, — уверенно сказал Луффи, и от его слов Санджи стало легче.

Впрочем, всё это был самообман. Он же теперь знал, что ему врали и его жизнь в этой семье была сплошной ложью… Такие мысли причиняли невыносимую боль.

* * *

Перед тем как найти яхту Ёнджи Санджи заглянул к старику Зеффу в «Барати». Объяснил, что всё вспомнил и ему придётся уехать. Тот легко его отпустил.

— Будешь в наших краях, заглядывай. Может, ещё меня какому новому блюду научишь. И… смотри не простудись, Санджи, — напутствовал его старик.

Зефф был суровым человеком. Видеть его растроганным было удивительно и приятно.

— Вы чертовски много сделали для меня, Зефф-сан. Я никогда этого не забуду! — Санджи оставалось только из последних сил сдерживать рвущиеся наружу чувства от расставания с людьми, которые за время его амнезии стали бесконечно дороги.

Япония оказалась тесна, и косвенно Санджи знал раньше «хозяина Зеффа». Шеф-повар их семьи — Патти — когда-то был учеником старикана и много о том говорил.

Именно Патти научил его готовить и кое-каким приёмам борьбы, но по-настоящему близки они не были. А теперь Санджи прощался с Зеффом, который учил их обоих, и в этом виделся некий знак судьбы, что-то заставлявшее задуматься о предназначении и собственном пути в жизни.

Когда яхта Ёнджи отчалила из Нитинана, Санджи ощущал себя куском истекающего кровью мяса, так ему было плохо. Ещё утром он и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь захочет покинуть своих братьев и сестричек. Он же в самом деле считал семью Дадан своей единственной семьёй. Мучился совестью от того, что думал, будто бросил их, но его обманули, и он оказался в дураках.

— Ну ты и придурок, Санджи! — веселился Ёнджи, вторя его мыслям. — Я когда узнал, где ты пропадаешь, думал, лопну со смеху! Ты же у них кем там был? Кухаркой? Да ещё и многодетным папашей. Это идиотом надо быть, чтобы документов не потребовать или фотографий, подтверждающих всю эту нелепость с приёмышем. Да ты и есть такой — никому не нужный мусор. Не будь ты Винсмоук, любая другая семья отказалась бы от тебя.

Ёнджи был самым младшим из его братьев, но глумился над Санджи наравне со старшими Ичиджи и Ниджи. Рэйджу всегда держала нейтралитет, за что сестре он был благодарен: не дело это женщине влезать в мужские разборки. Санджи бы почувствовал себя полным лузером, если бы его принялась защищать старшая сестра.

Невольно вспомнились Луффи, Усопп и Чоппер. В семье Дадан никого не притесняли, бывало, подтрунивали, по-доброму шутили, но всегда заботились друг о друге, даже если на первый взгляд было это и незаметно. Клички, ругательства и дразнилки от Зоро никогда не были обидными. В той семье Санджи не унижали.

* * *

Потянулись дни домашнего навязчивого террора от братьев. Санджи искренне недоумевал, неужели у Ичиджи, Ниджи и Ёнджи не было никаких увлечений или более интересных дел, кроме как топтаться по самолюбию и гордости Санджи?

— Ничтожество, — только и бросил ему вместо приветствия отец.

Хорошо, что этого ничего не знала мама, как и того, что Санджи потерял память на полтора месяца. Её здоровье было слишком слабым, и она редко покидала комнату, превращённую в больничную палату. Она не упрекнула его даже из-за скандала с его пассиями и похождениями.

— Джадджи сказал, что ты, словно мальчишка, сбежал погулять на яхте, — рассказала мама о версии отца, по которой Санджи месяц неизвестно где пропадал. — Было интересно? Тебе понравилось?

— О, это было незабываемое путешествие, — не покривил душой он. — Познавательное. Я встретил много интересных людей. Хозяина Зеффа, о котором постоянно говорит Патти. Он действительно невероятный старик и столькому меня научил!.. 

Мама и Рэйджу ему действительно обрадовались, а Санджи с ужасом понял, что никогда этого по-настоящему не ценил прежде. Он гнался за уважением братьев и любовью отца, принимая как данность то, что мама ему мягко улыбается и смеётся над его несмешными историями, прикрыв рот ладошкой, а Рэйджу бинтует и клеит пластырь на ссадины и синяки после стычек с братьями, не расспрашивая ни о чём.

— О, юный господин Санджи вернулся! — заулыбался ему Патти, когда Санджи появился на кухне, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое двум своим самым дорогим леди.

— Привет, дружище, — панибратски хлопнул повара по плечу он, чем, кажется, поверг того в шок. — Довелось встретить твоего учителя Зеффа, ты был прав — это самый лучший кок в мире.

— А я говорил тебе, что хозяин Зефф лучший!

В настоящей семье Санджи тоже были дорогие ему люди, просто до появления в его жизни Маримо, малявок и Дадан с братьями он был слеп и не замечал доброго к себе отношения.


	11. Жизнь после счастья

  
Разбитая физиономия Зоро заставила поволноваться мелких и даже Дадан вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты позволял хоть кому-то так себя разукрасить, — только и протянула та, прежде чем закурить.

А у Зоро от запаха табачного дыма защемило где-то с левой стороны груди. Больше ему не придётся ворчать на Санджи из-за того, что тот постоянно дымит.

Вся семья собралась за столом, только ужина, приготовленного Санджи, сегодня не было.

— Так это, что, правда, то, что Санджи нам не родной… то есть, я хотел сказать, не наш брат? — шёпотом спросил Усопп в гнетущей тишине.

— Замолчи, Усопп! — резко вскочил и заорал Луффи, отчего все дёрнулись. — Он наш брат.

—П-прости! Конечно, конечно же…

— Я придумала это, — заговорила Нами. — Он был должен Зоро-нии-сану деньги, и я предложила сыграть на том, что у него потеря памяти, чтобы он их отработал. А чтобы вы, мелкие, нас не выдали, мы сказали, что он был с нами, когда мы жили в городе.

— Но, это же неправильно, — неуверенно протянул Усопп.

А Зоро, казалось, всё ещё слышал голос Санджи, который без устали повторял: «Как ты мог?!»

— Что сделано, то сделано, — ударила по столу ладонью Дадан, чтобы все обратили на неё внимание. — Но загибаться от голода это не повод! Надо жить дальше и, если возможно, искупить свою вину.

Порой их опекун была невероятно убедительна.

— Я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть, — поднялся было Зоро.

— Нет, нии-сан! — раздалось сразу несколько голосов.

— Мы с Нодзико сами, — вызвалась Нами. — Санджи нас немного учил…

Девочки ушли на кухню, а Зоро устало подумал, что имя Санджи теперь всегда будет отдаваться болью и тоской где-то очень глубоко внутри, так глубоко, что, кажется, только вырвав сердце, и пройдёт.

* * *

Жаловаться было не в его правилах. Зоро нагрузил себя работой. О тренировках в додзё не приходилось и мечтать.

— Это из-за того, что тебе пришлось отказаться от женитьбы на моей дочери, ты не приходишь больше в додзё? — спросил Коширо-сан, повстречав его как-то у школы, когда Зоро провожал детей.

— Вы не правы, сэнсэй. Причина всё та же: я единственный, кто может присмотреть за моими младшими братьями и сёстрами.

— А как же другой старший брат?..

— Он больше не живёт с нами, — резко оборвал расспросы Зоро, говорить о Санджи с посторонними не было никаких сил.

Сигаретный дым нестерпимо манил, так что, вопреки своим принципам, он попробовал курить. На первой попытке это и закончилось. Было решительно непонятно, как люди могут вдыхать едкий дым, ещё и с таким видом, будто это было приятно. Подумалось, что не иначе как все курильщики мазохисты.

* * *

Начались летние каникулы, и младших больше не надо было отводить в школу. Зато теперь им нужно было находить занятия целый день и надолго оставлять не получалось.

— Санджи-нии-сан обещал каждый день летних каникул по три раза отводить нас искупаться, — возмутился Чоппер, когда Зоро не отпустил их одних плавать.

— Нет, ты неправильно заплетаешь косичку! Не так как Санджи-нии-сан, — вывернулась из его рук Нами.

До того как у них пожил Завитушка, мелкая не жаловалась на то, как он заплетал ей волосы. Зоро уже сомневался, что когда-либо хоть что-то в его жизни будет как прежде.

* * *

Через две недели он притерпелся к пустоте, поселившейся в душе, к боли, гложущей нутро. А вот не ждать, что Завитушка встретит его ужином, отчего-то не мог. На кухне казалось, что, стоит обернуться, и натолкнёшься взглядом на занятого готовкой Санджи, вот только вместо того у плиты крутилась Нами или Нодзико.

Дети присмирели, и даже шебутной Луффи грустно посматривал на пустующее за столом место, которое всегда оставляли для Санджи. Мелкие скучали.

— Сейчас бы сладенького от Санджи-нии-сана, — вздыхала после ужина Нами.

— Эх, закуски бы к саке! Той, которую Санджи делал, — сетовала Дадан, прикладываясь прямо из горлышка к бутылке со спиртным.

Зоро же только сильнее сжимал челюсти, чтобы не сказать что-то грубое. Они все переживали потерю Санджи, каждый по-своему.

* * *

В середине третьей недели с ними по скайпу связался Эйс. Ноутбук был презентом Гарпа, как и интернет, который старик Луффи оплачивал сам, чтобы иметь возможность общаться с внуком. Зоро совершенно забыл о сеансе связи со старшими братьями, и, когда пришёл домой, Эйс уже был в курсе всей ситуации и её оценки от Дадан и малышни.

— Говорят, ты там совсем заскучал без старших братьев, — подколол его Эйс, когда он появился перед камерой.

Сабо в пределах видимости не наблюдалось: тому пришлось задержаться на работе.

— И не мечтай, — буркнул Зоро.

— Нами тут чуть ли не плакала из-за Санджи-нии-сана, — похоже передразнил сестру Эйс.

— Ну да, — покивал он. — Сначала она сделала его своей безвременной нянькой, вертела им, как хотела, а потом расстроилась из-за того, что он ушёл. Нами во всей красе!

— Да брось ты, она же хотела как лучше.

— А получилось как всегда, когда Нами решает нажиться за чужой счёт. Ей никак не объяснить, что работать нужно самой, а не воровать или заставлять работать других за себя. Творит вообще всё, что только взбредёт в голову!

— Оу, какая экспрессия. Так разозлился на сестричку?

— На неё я не сержусь. Знаю, что ожидать от неё другого было бы странно. А вот в себе разочарован, из-за того, что согласился на всю эту авантюру.

— Совесть заела, — догадался Эйс. — А извиниться не пробовал?

— Он стал нашим братом, его все приняли. И вдруг для него всё оказалось ложью. За такое сложно получить прощение…

— Тут ты прав. Но ведь все вы были счастливы вместе с этим парнем. Разве оно того не стоило?

— Стоило, — подумав, решил Зоро.

Всё, что они пережили, кем друг для друга стали, стоило того, чтобы совершить всё, что было, ещё раз. Обмануть Санджи, если для того, чтобы он пожил с ними как брат, это было нужно. От осознания этого простого факта на душе стало чуть-чуть легче.

— Вы хоть сфоткали этого своего братца-Санджи? — спросил вдруг Эйс.

— Да, кажется, были кадры. Усопп ваш с Сабо подарок бережно хранит. И Луффи мы фотоаппарат в руки не даём.

— Скинь какую-нибудь фотку, посмотреть хоть на вновь приобретённого брата.

— Сейчас.

Зоро нашёл маленький цифровой фотоаппарат и завис на кадрах их недавней счастливой жизни. Вот Санджи с полным подносом съестного в руках улыбается всем сидящим за столом. Они оторвались от пропалывания дайкона, чтобы выпить свежевыжатый сок, который принёс им Завитушка. Зоро спит, а Санджи сидит в интернете в поисках новых рецептов в их общей комнате. Казалось, с тех пор прошла целая жизнь. 

Во рту пересохло, взгляд будто замутился, и дышать резко стало трудно.

— Эй, ты чего, Зоро? — окликнул встревоженный Эйс.

— Ничего, — голос хрипел, не слушаясь, но Зоро привык преодолевать трудности неважно в кэндо или в жизни. — Подожди ещё минуту, и будет тебе фото.

Это ничего, что сейчас было сложно. Зоро был уверен — знакомство с Санджи того стоило. Он бы ни на что другое не променял тех дней, которые у них были. Дней, наполненных счастьем.


	12. Ещё один шанс

  
Когда Санджи засобирался навестить своих бывших подружек, его подкараулил дворецкий семьи Курахадол. Тот заверил, что отец отслеживает ситуацию с незаконнорожденными отпрысками своих сыновей, и беспокоиться «из-за пустяков» не стоит, что все разногласия с женщинами Санджи удалось уладить полюбовно с помощью денег.

Но Санджи всё равно отправился глянуть на женщин, которых бросил: он хотел убедиться, что, кроме материальных благ, ни в чём другом те не нуждаются. Всё же забота о детях, от которых отказались родители, кое-чему его научила. Не всё в жизни можно было измерить деньгами.

За последние десять дней он посетил всех своих бывших подружек, местоположение которых знал. Легенда у него для пассий была одна: он рассорился с отцом, и тот лишил его наследства, положения в обществе и прочих привилегий.

Открытие было не из приятных. Без прилагающихся благ и бонусов сам по себе Санджи тех женщин не заинтересовал ни в качестве спутника жизни, ни в качестве отца имеющегося или будущего ребёнка. В большинстве случаев его и на порог не пустили, тем более не дали посмотреть на собственных отпрысков. Не то чтобы он мечтал о семье… Но что-то такое ностальгичное в нём шевельнулось, когда он подумал о куче собственных детишек.

На этом его копание в собственном «грязном белье» и прошлых «подвигах» было закончено.

С содроганием подумалось о том, что мог сказать обо всех его прошлых похождениях Зоро. От Нами-чан Санджи знал, что от Маримо мать отказалась, едва родив, а отца у того не было вовсе. Да и старик Зефф из «Барати» не одобрил бы легкомысленного обращения с женщинами, тем более рукоприкладства.

За прошлого себя было мучительно стыдно.

* * *

Раньше Санджи обожал светские приёмы. Блистательные леди и учтивые джентльмены, восхитительные меню, роскошь и престиж — всё это когда-то было его естественной средой обитания. И даже присутствие братьев его триумфа никогда не портило.

— У тебя что-то случилось, Санджи? — безразлично спросила Рэйджу, пригубив шампанское.

— Всё отлично, — постарался улыбнуться он.

— Да? Тогда что ты тут делаешь? Не на приёме, а рядом со мной. Ты не пристаёшь к девушкам. Не крутишься у стола с закусками. Не выпытываешь у шеф-повара новый рецепт. Даже с Виви лишь поздоровался, а ведь она единственная, кто к тебе расположен.

Сам он никаких странностей за собой не обнаружил, но сестра была права, подобные мероприятия перестали притягивать и очаровывать его. А вот о чувствах Виви-чан он действительно не подумал, девушка была практически единственным его другом. Впрочем, прежде он хотел от неё совсем не дружбы. Теперь же… что-то безвозвратно изменилось, сломалось в самом Санджи. Он не понимал, как прежде мог наслаждаться праздной, бессмысленной жизнью.

— Я тебе мешаю? — только и спросил он.

— Ничуть. Но видеть тебя таким подавленным неприятно.

Санджи не ощущал себя подавленным. Впрочем, влюблённости во всех мелорин без разбора он не чувствовал тоже. Даже заинтересованность в чём-либо была вялой и будто не его собственной, а просто привычкой, маской, прикипевшей к нему намертво.

— Рэйджу, тебя никогда не тяготило это… бесцельное существование? — сформулировал Санджи своё состояние.

— Я привыкла, — пожала плечами сестра. — И ты тоже раньше не жаловался.

— А теперь я задыхаюсь, — понял он.

— Психолог говорил, что после амнезии должно пройти время, прежде чем ты вновь почувствуешь себя как раньше.

— А если я не хочу как раньше?

— То тебе будет очень трудно, потому что отец и братья хотят вернуть тебя прежнего. В противном случае ты можешь лишиться всего.

— Знаешь, меня это больше не пугает.

Нищета больше не страшила Санджи. Он даже вдруг осознал, что понимает поговорку «с милым рай и в шалаше».

Его семья была богата, но в своём будущем Санджи был совсем не уверен. Отец вечно сталкивал его с братьями лбами, заставлял соперничать и соревноваться. Рэйджу с раннего детства знала, что выйдет замуж ради благосостояния семьи, и ни на что не надеялась. У него была семья, но в то же время каждый был сам по себе, противопоставлен остальным.

В доме же Дадан, когда каждый день приходилось трудиться, чтобы прокормиться, и будущее на самом деле было зыбким, Санджи ощущал собственную нужность и уверенность в надёжном плече Маримо. Ему помогали, его поддерживали, и даже Дадан, которую, казалось, совсем не волновало, как семья сведёт концы с концами, давала ему советы и выслушивала жалобы.

Страшно хотелось вернуться, тем более что Дадан ему такой шанс оставила.

* * *

Дорога выдалась волнительной, Санджи столько всего успел передумать с того момента, как буквально сбежал из дома, и до острова Рассвета.

«Если уж решил вырваться, то не возвращайся, Санджи», — напутствовала его Рэйджу.

И вот он стоит перед небольшим домом в японском стиле. Сигареты не могли унять внутренней дрожи, безотчётного страха перед тем, что его не примут обратно.

— Санджи-нии-сан вернулся! — первым его увидел Луффи, вылетев навстречу.

— Санджи-нии-сан! — наперебой закричала выскочившая из-за дома полуголая детвора.

Был уже вечер, и Зоро, видимо, мыл изгваздавшуюся за день малышню. Самым страшным отчего-то оказалось увидеть Маримо. По лицу того невозможно было прочесть, что он думает и как относится к возвращению Санджи, — это изрядно нервировало.

— Привет, Маримо, — он собрал всю свою силу воли для простого приветствия.

— Ты долго, Завитушка, — только и ответил тот.

Санджи чуть расслабился и наконец улыбнулся всем от души. Дети обступили его и радостно гомонили, вцепившись, кто в штаны, кто в правую руку — левую с сигаретой он предусмотрительно держал подальше от них.

— Я так соскучилась по твоим данго, нии-сан, — обхватила его за шею Нами-чан, когда он, затушив сигарету, поднял её на руки.

— Зоро с нами совсем почти не ходил купаться! — тут же нажаловался Чоппер.

— Замолкни! — рыкнул на малыша Маримо.

— Говорил же, что Санджи-нии-сан, как Сабо, к нам вернётся, — тряс его за штанину и счастливо втолковывал всем Луффи.

— То-то ты так тоскливо смотрел на его пустующее за столом место, — хмыкнул Зоро, и на сердце сразу потеплело. Его ждали.

— Вернулся-таки, — на шум вышла Дадан с братьями.

— Рады тебя видеть, — расплылся в улыбке Магра, а Догра просто кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Да, — смутился вдруг Санджи и робко добавил: — Если позволите.

— А вам что позволяй, что нет. Раз возвращаетесь, то уж точно не чужие. Но и не пеняй потом, если что-то не по-твоему, знал, куда шёл! — женщина грозно упёрла руки в бока.

Санджи действительно теперь знал их всех. Улыбающуюся малышню. Довольную Дадан и её братьев. Застывшего со скрещенными руками на груди Маримо, по которому было не видно, но Санджи ощущал от него одобрение и молчаливую поддержку. 

Санджи наконец-то вернулся домой.

* * *

Каждый день будто наполнился особым смыслом и значением. Словно фотографии, память выхватывала мгновения — кадры жизни. Вот они с Зоро, не разговаривая между собой, укладываются спать в их общей комнате, а тот поминутно косится на Санджи, будто проверяя, не уйдёт ли он снова. Луффи напрыгивает на застывшего у плиты Санджи и выпрашивает «хотя бы один кусочек» до завтрака. От избытка чувств он признаётся в любви Макино-сан, а Маримо ворчит о его испорченности. Нами-чан и Нодзико-чан помогают ему на ужине сервировать стол для их большой семьи. Зоро протягивает пустую тарелку, и Санджи накрывает его руку, принимая посудину, а тот вздрагивает и, краснея, вдруг отводит взгляд.

С самого возвращения Санджи Зоро странно себя вёл. Практически не спорил с ним. Всё больше помалкивал. Без возражений и пререканий выполнял любые просьбы. Ворчал только, когда Санджи, не сдержавшись, превозносил прекрасных мелорин. 

Вначале Санджи решил, что Зоро стыдился и винил себя за ложь или обиделся за то, что он разукрасил лицо Маримо и всё же оставил семью Дадан почти на месяц.

Они сразу же, не сговариваясь, вернулись к обычному распорядку дня. Зоро кроме работы посещал додзё. Санджи устроился подрабатывать в «Барати» к старику Зеффу, который очень ему обрадовался.

На летних каникулах ребятня требовала больше внимания, но эти заботы были приятными.

— Санджи-нии-сан, а давай дождёмся Зоро и устроим пикник, — предложила Нами-чан. — Можно будет наловить крабов, собрать мидий. Луффи, Усопп и Чоппер займутся рыбной ловлей. И отдохнём, и морепродуктов припасём.

У малышки отчего-то всегда были планы, завязанные на извлечении выгоды, пусть даже и от пикника, совмещённого с купанием в океане.

— Конечно, Нами-чан, — Санджи по-прежнему ни в чём не мог ей отказать.

День был жарким, и, кроме как залезть в воду, ничего делать не хотелось. Зоро настоял на том, чтобы сначала разобраться с делами, а потом купаться и валяться на песке.

В небольшую лужу, оставшуюся после отлива, они насобирали крабов. В такую же рядом набросали мидий и запустили пойманную рыбёшку — на жаре ничего особо не ловилось.

Сумку-холодильник Санджи прихватил, ещё когда сбегал из особняка Винсмоук. Так что пикник ограничился замороженным соком и мороженым, по такой погоде всё равно есть не хотелось. Холодную сладость слопали быстро в перерывах между ловлей съестного и баловством на мелководье. Он остался сидеть в теньке, присматривая за младшими.

Для своих лет фигура Маримо была сложена весьма гармонично. Санджи наблюдал за тем исподтишка, находя вид широкой спины даже красивым. Зоро давно скинул футболку и рассекал по пляжу в одних шортах. Стоило неимоверных усилий уговорить того не раздеваться перед девочками до плавок, свежи были воспоминания рассказа Нами-чан о половой жизни быков и коров. Они все были босиком. А полуголая малышня резвилась у самой кромки воды.

Загар к Санджи не приставал, разве что кожа становилась нелепо красной, поэтому рубашку с длинным рукавом и штаны он не снимал. Впору было завидовать Зоро с его ровным бронзовым загаром. Впрочем, у всех детей, кроме Нами-чан, была смуглая кожа.

Он расположился на песке у воды, чтобы следить за вознёй младших, и курил, размышляя над тем, как же так получилось, что дороже того, что имел в данный момент, у него ничего не было. Рядом упал мокрый до нитки Зоро.

— Окунись, — посоветовал тот. — На тебя смотреть жарко.

— Раздеваться неохота. Да и Нами-чан с Нодзико-чан тут…

— Иди в одежде.

— А потом всё будет неприятно липнуть к телу. Нет уж, — решительно отверг он это предложение.

Зоро, казалось, задремал, он вообще всегда спал, когда не тренировался или не работал, будто пытался выспаться впрок.

— Санджи-нии-сан, я слышала, как ты Макино-сан признавался в любви. Это значит, что ты её у Шанкса уведёшь? Лучше передумай, — серьёзно сказала плюхнувшаяся на песок рядом с ним Нами-чан.

— Я и не собирался, — смутившись, пробормотал он.

— Это хорошо, а то Шанкс такого не простит, и он очень сильный. И лучше совсем не влюбляйся в женщин.

— Э?.. Но почему?

— Женщина родит тебе деток, и мы станем тебе не нужны, — жалобно шмыгнула носом девочка.

— О, но у меня уже есть дети.

— Правда? А почему тогда ты с нами, а не с ними?

— Так получилось… просто, когда я пришёл их навестить, меня выгнали.

— Так от тебя отказались, прямо как от Зоро и Чоппера? Это же хорошо! Тогда ты сможешь быть с нами всегда, мы уж от тебя не откажемся, — горячо заверила его малышка.

— Спасибо, Нами-чан, — улыбнулся он ей.

— Смотри, Нами, морской огурец! — широко улыбающийся Луффи прибежал к ним со своей находкой.

— Не подходи ко мне с этой штукой! — взвизгнула Нами-чан, прячась за недовольно зашевелившегося Зоро.

— Луффи, они и ядовитыми бывают, — предупредил тот.

— Нет, этот не ядовитый. Санджи-нии-сан, ты же приготовишь его?

— Эм… — признаться, что ему ещё не доводилось готовить морских огурцов, Санджи постеснялся.

— Я не буду это есть! — разозлилась Нами-чан. — И кухню пачкать этой пакостью не позволю! 

— Но Нами… — заныл Луффи.

— Я тебе мясо на косточке приготовлю, — вмешался Санджи, пока ему не навязали неприятную живность. Для себя же он сделал мысленную пометку уточнить у Зеффа, как это готовить.

Часть наличных Санджи получил в банке ещё в Токио, справедливо полагая, что отец может перекрыть ему доступ к деньгам. С финансами пока что проблем не было, и он мог купить Луффи сколько угодно мяса.

— Ура! — подпрыгнул Луффи и унёсся выпускать морского огурца на свободу.

— Эй, почему только Луффи получит то, что он любит? — насупился приблизившийся к ним Усопп.

— Все получат, — пообещал Санджи. — Вот пойдём вместе в магазин, и выберете сами, что захотите.

— Ты самый лучший, Санджи-нии-сан! — бросилась к нему обниматься мокрая ребятня, заслышав такое щедрое обещание.

— Не хмурься, Маримо, тебе я сделаю онигири, — хмыкнул Санджи, наблюдая за посуровевшим лицом Зоро.

Он понимал, что задабривать детей едой не очень честно. Но малышей хотелось побаловать, Зоро угодить, получить похвалу от Дадан, услышать одобрительное ворчание Догры и Магры. Санджи нравилось готовить для этих людей, он был благодарен им за то, что дали ему ещё один шанс стать частью этой большой и дружной семьи. Шанс вновь быть счастливым.


	13. Все дома

  
В душе царили мир и гармония. Ещё никогда Зоро не чувствовал себя таким живым и цельным. Он боялся неосторожным словом или жестом вспугнуть счастье, робкую улыбку Санджи, его неуверенное «Маримо». Тот ещё настороженно наблюдал, пытаясь найти подвох в их к нему расположении. Не понимал дурной Кок, что стал своим, и без него семья была уже неполной.

С появлением на их пороге щёгольски одетого Санджи Зоро всё чаще вспоминал слова Нами и её предложение влюбить в себя Эро-кока. Эта перспектива всё больше привлекала. Зоро стал думать о том, как это могло бы быть, если бы они не останавливались на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, а сократили его до минимума.

— Неужели ты действительно решил остаться с нами? — задал Зоро давно мучавший его вопрос и чуть не выругался. Не хотел же вспугнуть Завитушку или чтобы тот опять от них ушёл.

Санджи уже пятый день был с ними, спал с Зоро в одной комнате, готовил специально для него онигири. Наедине они оставались не часто, обычно это случалось вечером, когда оба ложились спать. А разговор Завитушки с Нами вообще обнадёжил, он не хотел подслушивать, но так уж получилось.

— Я... пока не решил, — замялся Санджи.

— И что останавливает? — насторожился Зоро, боясь услышать ответ, который раз и навсегда положит конец их тихому счастью быть одной семьёй.

— Мне бы хотелось, но не думаю, что это будет так просто. Не то чтобы я был сильно нужен своей семье, но будет странно, если они так просто меня отпустят.

— В крайнем случае мы можем попросить помощи у старика Луффи, — поколебавшись, предложил он.

— Это не поможет, Маримо. — горестно хмыкнул Санджи. — Отец очень амбициозен, он видит в детях лишь ресурс, способный возвысить семью, вознести на ещё более недосягаемые вершины.

— Лучше уж совсем без семьи быть, чем такое отношение, — не сдержался Зоро. — Но тогда получается, что ты с нами будешь жить до того момента, пока твоя семья не потребует, чтобы ты явился обратно?

— Ага, надоем тебе ещё, Маримо! — улыбнулся дурной Кок.

— Не надейся, Завитушка. И об уходе тоже забудь. Ты наш, теперь уже точно.

Зоро не сомневался в своих словах и был уверен, в том, что так же думает вся их семья.

* * *

А потом приехали Эйс и Сабо.

— Всем привет! — распахнул сёдзи поздно вечером Сабо, за плечом которого маячил Эйс.

Они собрались за столом, чтобы поужинать. Зоро подозревал, что старшие братья специально подгадали время для того, чтобы увидеть сразу всех.

— Эйсу! — влетел в объятия старшего брата Луффи. — Я соскучился. Вы надолго?

— Я тоже, мелкий, — шепнул тот в чёрную вихрастую макушку.

— Мы только на две недели приехали, — развёл руками Сабо. — Больше выбить на работе не удалось.

— О! А это, я так понимаю, наш новый брат Санджи! — встрепенулся Эйс, выпуская из объятий Луффи. — Чувак, ну ты попал! Приятно познакомиться со смельчаком, решившим вернуться к нам.

— Взаимно, — замявшись на долю секунды, открыто улыбнулся в ответ Завитушка.

— Санджи, познакомься со старшими братьями Эйсом и Сабо, — раскрасневшаяся от выпивки Дадан взяла слово. — А это Санджи, историю которого вы уже знаете.

— Они вообще-то ровесники, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, обронил Зоро.

— Но он присоединился к нам последним, — весомо добавила женщина.

— Ага! — подскочил к Зоро Эйс и, зажав его голову под мышкой, стал бешено ерошить волосы. — А вот и наш, подыхающий от тоски по старшим братикам, Зоро-чан!

— Отвали, Эйс, — попытался Зоро вывернуться из-под тяжёлой руки, но всё было тщетно. — Убью!

Когда Эйс отпустил, предусмотрительно отскочив от него, чтобы не схлопотать, завязалась потасовка.

— Давай, Зоро-нии-сан! — вопили Усопп и Чоппер.

— Эйс-нии-сан, перестань! — взвизгнула Нами, отскакивая подальше от них.

— А ну прекратили оба! — заорала, перекрывая поднявшийся гвалт, Дадан. — Да когда вы уже вырастете?!

Попытку Дадан остановить их Эйс и Зоро проигнорировали, сноровисто уходя от её больших и сильных, но не достаточно проворных рук.

— Поймаю — прибью паразитов! — взревела Дадан.

— Тише, тише, сестра! — принялся успокаивать её Магра. — Мальчики давно не виделись, вот и радуются так.

Они чуть было не снесли накрытый для ужина стол.

— Эй, стол не трогайте! — заорал Завитушка и кинулся к ним.

Санджи вцепился в Зоро мёртвой хваткой, и он резко затормозил, не желая скидывать с себя приятное тепло рук. Обоняния достиг пряный и пьянящий запах Завитушки и табачного дыма, пропитавший его.

— Эйс, хватит дразнить Зоро, — мягко улыбнулся Сабо.

Хитро ухмыльнувшись, Эйс тоже замер, не пытаясь больше нападать. Санджи же, убедившись, что Зоро не рвётся в бой, занялся ужином. Следовало принести ещё столовые приборы для вновь прибывших.

— Чёртовы мальчишки! — бухнулась на своё место Дадан. — Ни дня покоя с вами нет. Только драки одни на уме да шалости.

* * *

Приезд Эйса и Сабо ставил жирную точку в спокойной жизни. Эйс, Сабо и Луффи не могли дня прожить без приключений, и это была самая большая проблема семьи Кёрли Дадан.

В целом у Зоро с Эйсом были хорошие отношения, особенно замечательными они были на расстоянии. Камнем же преткновения было то, что Зоро ни в какую не хотел подчиняться Эйсу и не воспринимал того как авторитет. Неконфликтный Сабо смотрел на покровительственные замашки Эйса проще, остальные были сильно младше, и то Луффи вечно восставал против давления со стороны Эйса.

Впрочем, в том, что Эйс вечно поддевал и выводил были и свои плюсы: Зоро очень ценил спарринги с братом. С Санджи они тоже спарринговались, как правило, прелюдией к этому становилась очередная перепалка. Но Завитушка уступал Зоро в силе, а Эйс никогда и никому не уступал, даже если был слабее.

— Мы с Луффи и Сабо уходим ночевать в домик на дереве, — заявил ввалившийся в их общую комнату Эйс.

— С чего вдруг? — удивился Зоро.

— Лето на дворе, дома спать жарко, ещё и в комнате с кучей народа. Места тут всего для трёх футонов. А ты сам знаешь, Луффи из нашей комнаты не вылезает, когда мы с Сабо дома. Спасибо бы лучше сказал старшему братику за заботу. А-то твой блондин сбежит от нас уже завтра.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься его так дразнить? — насторожился Зоро.

— Вот ещё. Санджи хороший парень, в отличие от некоторых. Но тебя-то я растормошить обязан!

— Тогда ладно, — вслух подумал он.

— А теперь послушай совета старшего брата, — посерьёзнел Эйс. — Ты слишком долго раскачиваешься. В делах сердечных это может плохо закончиться. Так смотришь — пока ты думаешь, Нами-чан подрастёт и уведёт у тебя блондинчика.

В первое мгновение Зоро впал в ступор, не понимая, то ли Эйс так шутит — но подобных шуточек за братом раньше не водилось. То ли и правда что-то такое увидел. Хотя самым правдоподобным объяснением показалось то, что Нами поговорила с братьями о своих планах по захомутанию Санджи.

— Ты это серьёзно? Только не говори, что решил поддержать план Нами, — отмер Зоро.

— О, так Нами уже просекла насчёт тебя? Шустро. На самом деле всё проще: этот парень вызывает много нетипичных для тебя эмоций. Ты пытаешься держать лицо дома, раньше подобного за тобой не водилось. Пораскинь мозгами, Зоро. Ты не тот человек, который удовлетворится однодневной интрижкой, а отношения между мужчинами штука непростая.

— Разве ты не должен меня предостерегать и отговаривать? — подумав, спросил Зоро.

— Пф! Ты меня с кем-то другим перепутал, братишка. Я желаю тебе счастья, и плевать мне, с кем там ты его найдёшь. Просто не просри всё!

— Ага, отличный совет от старшего брата.

— Когда младший — идиот, ничего другого не остаётся, кроме как всё тщательно разжевать.

— Это кто тут идиот?! — не стерпел Зоро.

Эйс просто не мог быть хорошим старшим братом, его вечно несло чёрте куда. Но в одном он был просто замечательным братом: Эйс всегда поддерживал их, помогал принять самые сложные решения и готов был вместе с тобой спина к спине отбиваться от всего мира.


	14. Признание

  
Когда Санджи зашёл в их с Зоро комнату, то в него угодила подушка, причём с такой силой, что его вынесло обратно в коридор. Он было только задумался об ужасной перспективе спать с неугомонными братцами, как Эйс, прихватив одеяла с подушками, откланялся.

— Куда это они? — спросил Санджи.

— В домик на дереве. В противном случае тут ещё и Луффи поселится, он за Эйсом теперь будет хвостиком ходить. А места в комнате и на троих не так чтобы много, — хмыкнул Зоро. — Зато нам будет полегче: остальных можно и на Нодзико оставить, без Луффи она справится.

И, действительно, на следующий день дом казался необычно тихим. Пока на ужин не заглянула чумазая троица, вся в ссадинах.

— Соскучился по мне, Зоро-чан! — заорав, накинулся на Маримо с объятиями Эйс.

— Да иди ты, придурок! — взревел Зоро, которому за пазуху запихнули жабу.

Оба драчуна азартно гоняли друг друга по тесной для таких выходок комнате. В ходе стычки Луффи чудом спас земноводное, которое чуть не затоптали.

— А поцеловал бы её и, как знать, вдруг заполучил бы себе в жёны принцессу почище Куины, — не затыкался Эйс.

— Вот сам бы её и поцеловал! — не отставал Зоро.

— Эйсу, я кушать хочу, — заныл Луффи. — Санджи сказал, что пока вы не закончите дурачиться, ужина не будет.

— Да, подкрепиться не помешает, — опомнился Эйс, и Зоро тут же прекратил попытки достать того.

Девочки помогли Санджи накрыть на стол. К ужину он всегда особенно старался наготовить всего для семьи, да и тратил на него больше времени.

— Ого! Вкусно-то как?! — оторвавшись от тарелки потрясённо уставился на него Эйс.

— Действительно очень вкусно, Санджи, — приятно улыбнулся ему Сабо.

— Я же говорила об этом, — тяжело вздохнула Дадан.

— Нет, упускать его из семьи будет большой глупостью, — решил вдруг Эйс. — Нами, что думаешь?

— Я работаю над этим, нии-сан, — серьёзно кивнула Нами-чан. — Санджи-нии-сан слишком стар для меня или Нодзико, вариант с женитьбой придётся отложить на время…

— На время?.. — заорал Зоро, собираясь вскочить из-за стола, но после удачной подсечки Эйса упал обратно.

— Но есть ещё варианты, — Нами-чан посмотрела на Санджи и улыбнулась так хищно, что его передёрнуло.

— Да я никуда и не собираюсь, — поспешил заверить их Санджи, уже имея представление о том, как работает голова Нами-чан и во что это может вылиться лично для него.

— Не беспокойся, Санджи-нии-сан, я желаю тебе только счастья!

— Этого-то я и боюсь, — тихо пробормотал Зоро, и Санджи понял, что в этом бедламе у него есть хотя бы один союзник.

— Не дрейфь, всё будет в лучшем виде! — широко улыбнулся Эйс, а Санджи вдруг догадался, от кого у Луффи такая красивая и притягательная улыбка.

— О, нет! Только не ваш дуэт, — простонал Маримо.

— Да ладно тебе, Зоро, — похлопала Дадан парня по спине. — Понятно же, что они уже всё решили, теперь просто ставят нас в известность. Сговорились, паршивцы.

— Я тоже думаю, что Санджи должен остаться с нами, — вдруг подал голос и Луффи. — Ему плохо в своей семье. С нами ему будет лучше.

За столом наступила полная тишина, только Луффи продолжал смачно чавкать. Стало понятно, что о чём бы там ни договорились между собой Эйс и Нами-чан, реплик от Луффи они не планировали.

— Ну, раз и Луффи так говорит, то решено, — как-то торжественно кивнул Эйс.

— Ура! Санджи-нии-сан останется с нами! — вразнобой закричала малышня.

Несмотря на тревожное предчувствие, поселившееся в сердце после этого спектакля, Санджи был рад, что его приняли старшие братья семьи Дадан, что его настолько ценят и так открыто об этом говорят.

* * *

Затишье продлилось недолго. Санджи думал, что на Маримо в этой порой буйной семейке он точно может положиться. А оказалось, именно тот и был если не самым опасным, то точно самым непредсказуемым элементом начавшего складываться пазла новой жизни.

— Ты мне нравишься, Завитушка, — буднично сказал Зоро, укладываясь спать в тот же день.

Санджи так и остался стоять в расстёгнутой рубашке посреди комнаты и ломать голову над тем, послышалось ему или нет. Зоро отрубился как ни в чём не бывало, ну или качественно притворялся спящим. А может, всё это и было полусонным бредом тупоголового Маримо. Зато заснуть полночи не мог Санджи, он и покурить выходил, чтобы успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок, но всё было тщетно. 

Утром следующего дня он только что не клевал носом от недосыпа и чуть не опоздал на работу, но с Зоро, вставшим на утреннюю тренировку, всё же пересёкся.

— То, что ты сказал мне вчера… те слова… ах, чёрт! — Санджи даже не заметил, что сигарета дотлела до фильтра, и обжёгся. — Правда это или нет?!

— Про то, что ты мне нравишься? Правда, — спокойно сказал чурбан, не понимающий слов, которые произносил.

Но у Санджи не осталось моральных сил, чтобы докапываться до правды и спорить. Он пребывал в шоке и смятении. На работе всё валилось из рук, и старик Зефф этого терпеть не стал, быстро прогнав его домой.

Зоро был подозрительно спокоен. Ещё более спокоен чем обычно. Непробиваемо спокоен. Даже Эйса поймал на подлёте к очередной драке и умудрился завалить на пол.

— Чего это ты такой серьёзный?.. — почесал в ушибленном затылке Эйс и, как-то странно покосившись на Санджи, поднял руки в знак капитуляции. — Ладно, старший братик сдаётся!

— Ого! — благоговейно протянула малышня. — Зоро завалил Эйса!

— Значит, можно и поесть, — подытожил Санджи. — Марш мыть руки!

* * *

Собраться с мыслями Санджи смог только через три дня, в которые Эйс окончательно перестал доставать Зоро и вообще вёл себя как нашкодивший мальчишка. Впрочем, тут ещё и тот факт повлиял, что староста деревни Вуп Слэп приходил жаловаться на Луффи, который под «присмотром» Эйса проломил дно старенькой лодки старика. А потом эта троица спровоцировала небольшой обвал в горах, напугав жителей деревни.

С Зоро они всё так же спали в одной комнате, и никаких попыток вытворить нечто эдакое тот не предпринимал.

О мужчинах в таком ключе Санджи никогда не задумывался. Вернее, он был настроен резко против мужчин, предпочитающих свой пол, но всё это было до амнезии. Раньше проявления гомосексуализма пугали его. Было ли отвращение, он уже не помнил. Но страх оказаться не таким, как все, и окончательно разочаровать отца и дать повод новым издевательствам братьев был силён. Одна мысль о том, что о любой его «неправильности» узнают родные, в прошлом вызывала панику и отчаянное отторжение всего, что можно было посчитать «ненормальным»… впрочем, одно исключение всё же было: изменить своей страсти к кулинарии он не смог.

Что-то явно щёлкнуло в голове Санджи за время амнезии, перестроившись, и особого страха, стыда, да и отвращения признание Зоро не вызвало. Скорее Санджи беспокоило то, что тот и правда мог быть серьёзно настроен на его счёт. Ранить идиота он не хотел.

— Давай поговорим, Маримо, — разговор Санджи отложил до того момента, когда с делами будет покончено.

Он лично уложил спать малышню и проследил, чтобы надравшиеся Дадан с братьями благополучно разбрелись по комнатам.

— Давай, — Зоро что-то доделывал на улице, потом мылся и только явился в их комнату с ещё влажными волосами.

— Ты уверен, что испытываешь ко мне именно это?.. — повторить те слова Санджи не смог. — Ты когда-нибудь был влюблён в девушку? Или?..

— Это не имеет значения, — оборвал его сбивчивое бормотание Зоро. — У меня нет твоего опыта, но разве ты кого-нибудь любил?

Санджи не произнёс этого вслух, но вынужден был согласиться. У него было много девушек, но ни одну из них он так и не полюбил, не смог выделить из общей массы красавиц. Он хотел их всех. Не ценил. Не дорожил. Равномерно капал слюной и кровью из носа на всех.

— Но меня не за что… не за что так ко мне относиться, — зашёл Санджи с другой стороны.

— Может, раньше так оно и было. Я встречал тебя до амнезии, — жёстко напомнил Зоро, отчего Санджи вздрогнул. Эти воспоминания не были счастливыми или теми, которыми можно было бы гордиться. — Но сейчас ты изменился. Разве у тебя была хоть одна мимолётная интрижка с того момента, как ты попал к нам?

И на это Санджи было сказать нечего. Вспомнив, как долго не прикасался к женщинам в этом смысле, он ужаснулся. Да и девушки в последнее время интересовали его как-то странно… вспомнилось, что чем ближе был Маримо, тем больше эмоций вызывали прекрасные мелорин, вплоть до того, что он мог бухнуться на колени и начать признаваться в вечной любви.

Руки затряслись. Ужасно захотелось закурить.

— Не возражаешь? — спросил он, показывая сигарету.

— Валяй! — кивнул Зоро и пошёл открывать сёдзи, выходившие на веранду.

Они молчали. Санджи не знал, как быть. Он не мог поверить, не понимал чувств, которых сам никогда не испытывал. Оттолкнуть Зоро казалось немыслимым. Терять брата он не хотел. Вот только братьями они как раз и не были.

— Не бери в голову, Завитушка. Тебе не обязательно мне что-то отвечать, — просто сказал Зоро, когда он докурил. — Давай уже спать ложиться. Завтра опять рано вставать.

Зоро благородно давал ему шанс обо всём забыть и жить как прежде. Вот только Санджи вдруг понял, что для Эйса, а может, и для всех остальных членов семьи чувства Маримо не секрет. После признания Эйс больше не задирал Зоро, да и комнату старшие братья им освободили точно из-за озвученных причин? Не давали ли им шанс разобраться между собой без посторонних глаз? Не было дома и взбалмошного Луффи, который мог посреди ночи устроить обжираловку на кухне или вваливался в их комнату чуть свет.

— Эйс знает, да? — голос, как Санджи ни старался, дрогнул.

— Я с ним не говорил, — пожал плечами Зоро. — Что-то он себе сам надумал, а может, с ним Нами поговорила…

— Нами-чан?! Только не говори, что это её идея! — вдруг будто обдали холодной водой Санджи.

— Первой эту идею точно она высказала, что-то типа того, что влюблённые люди становятся глупыми, — криво и как-то невесело усмехнулся Зоро. — Вроде того, что иначе тебя тут ничего не задержит. Глупость, конечно, но тогда я впервые задумался о такой возможности. И она на удивление не показалась мне чем-то невозможным. Дальше — больше. Когда ты ушёл, я понял, что мне не хватает тебя… Ты знаешь, что у нас куча совместных фоток?

Переход был неожиданным. Санджи вспомнил, что Усопп и правда много фотографировал. У него не осталось ни одной фотографии, никакой памяти…

— Хочу себе их, — быстрее, чем успел подумать, сказал Санджи.

— Так скопируй или распечатай.

— Знаешь, я не удивлён, что подобные мысли не тебе первому в голову пришли. Сам бы ты никогда не додумался до такого.

— Но это не значит, что я всё себе надумал, — нахмурился Зоро.

— Ну, а Эйс тут каким боком?

— Он дал совет не тянуть и не слишком долго думать.

— Если бы ты ещё умел думать, газон!

— Чего вякнул! Нарываешься?

— Не сейчас, — вздохнул Санджи, решаясь. — Давай проверим кое-что. Целуй!

Санджи застыл, ожидая, что Зоро после этих слов набросится на него, как оголодавшая дворняга.

— Что в словах «у тебя больше опыта» ты не понял? — спокойно посмотрел на него Зоро, не делая попыток приблизиться.

— Да ты издеваешься! — вцепился в волосы Санджи, превращая свою тщательно уложенную причёску в отменный бардак. — Я ещё и сам это делать должен?

— Заставлять не буду, — хмыкнул Зоро, похоже, находя ситуацию забавной.

— Чёрт с тобой, но тогда я сверху.

— Даже так?

— Да. Нет! Ох, ладно… После поцелуя решим.

Как в замедленной съёмке он подошёл к застывшему и настороженно следившему за ним Зоро. Расстояние сокращалось неумолимо, пока чужое дыхание не коснулось губ Санджи. Простое касание вызвало табун мурашек вдоль позвоночника, а волосы, казалось, встали дыбом от прошившего разряда удовольствия. Санджи углубил поцелуй и потерялся в новых ощущениях.


	15. Начало отношений

  
Дыхание Санджи, щедро приправленное запахом сигарет, обжигало. От желанной близости кружилась голова, и Зоро отчаянно вцепился в плечи Завитушки. Сердце заходилось в сумасшедшем ритме. Казалось, он тонул в наслаждении, прошитом острыми стрелами вожделения. Отвечал на каждое движение губ и языка, жадно ловил тяжёлые вздохи Санджи.

Поцелуй, словно клеймом, отпечатался в душе и жёг её нещадно, требуя большего.

Санджи резко отстранился, судорожно глотая воздух и преодолевая сопротивление его рук. Зоро же с трудом понимал, что происходит, отпускать Завитушку из объятий отчаянно не хотелось. Вот только пришлось. Ведь никто ему ничего больше, чем поцелуй, не обещал. Он отошёл подальше от соблазна и приземлился на свой футон, ероша всё ещё мокрые волосы.

— И что теперь? — спросил Зоро, едва совладав с голосом.

— Кажется… я не против попробовать, — щёки Санджи покраснели, а взгляд он старательно отводил.

— Будешь встречаться со мной?

На его вопрос Завитушка просто кивнул и развернулся к Зоро спиной, чтобы выключить свет и лечь уже спать

Признаться в своих чувствах, как только осознал их, было естественным для Зоро шагом. Вот только он никак не ожидал, что Завитушка ответит на это: «целуй», а потом ещё и согласится встречаться.

С поцелуями и прочим была засада. Зоро не хватало и простого гетеросексуального опыта, что уж говорить о том, чтобы немедленно взяться за соблазнение мужчины. Поэтому угроза Санджи «быть сверху» пришлась весьма кстати, пусть лучше процессом руководит тот, кто знает, что делает. Зоро ещё из кэндо уяснил: чтобы чисто нанести удар, нужна большая практика. Тренировки и опыт в любом случае лишними не бывают, тем более если он не хотел, чтобы после первого же раза Завитушка от него сбежал. Да и бабник Санджи знатный, уложи Зоро его лицом в подушку, и, быть может, ничего у них вообще не получится.

Так он решил в вопросе их дальнейших отношений отдать бразды правления Санджи вплоть до того момента, пока не поймёт, что сможет доставить партнёру удовольствие в постели. Чем-чем, а терпением и выдержкой Зоро обладал — это были вещи необходимые в кэндзюцу.

* * *

Тем же вечером они с Эйсом опять подрались. Брат заметил, что дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, и не важно в какую сторону, раз Зоро, по его словам, «отмер». Даже поддержку Эйс предпочитал оказывать кулаками.

За драку от Завитушки досталось почему-то именно Зоро. Санджи в ультимативной форме запретил им драться дома рядом с накрытым столом.

«Хотите драться — делайте это на улице. В противном случае готовить для вас я не буду», — заявил Санджи под глумливое хихиканье Эйса.

Дадан только кивала на каждое слово Завитушки, молчаливо его поддерживая.

Весь день Санджи вёл себя совершенно обычно, будто Зоро не признавался, будто они не целовались и не решили встречаться. Не сказать, что Зоро нервничал. Уже то, что Завитушка не дёргался в его присутствии, было здорово, но ловить прямой взгляд, уверенное «Маримо» и удары ногами на блок оказалось куда важнее для того, чтобы чувствовать себя в гармонии с миром. Близость же Санджи будоражила и затрагивала какие-то тёмные стороны его личности, не оставляя от покоя и довольства в душе и следа.

Прошедшие три дня вымотали его морально. Зоро зверски хотелось выспаться после всех переживаний, размышлений и ожидания. Он был слишком сильно сконцентрирован на проблеме взаимоотношений с Завитушкой, мысленно неотступно следовал за ним, отслеживал реакции, искал нужные слова, которые бы смогли если не вернуть «как было», то сгладить набиравшее между ними обороты отчуждение.

Поэтому, как только закончил плескаться в офуро, он завалился спать, не дожидаясь застрявшего в комнате мелких Санджи. Летняя духота вынуждала стянуть с себя всё, что только можно, впрочем, спать совсем уж голым не получалось: ночью к ним в комнату могли пробраться младшие — как пацаны, так и девчонки.

Разбудивший его пинок был знатным — с футона Зоро мигом снесло к стене.

— Какого ты тут разлёгся и уже храпишь! — зашипел, чтобы никого не разбудить, Санджи.

— Совсем охренел? — поинтересовался Зоро, голос со сна хрипел, не желая слушаться.

— Тупой газон! Топографический кретин! Ксо… угораздило же… Бесишь, неандерталец!

Санджи нарезал круги по комнате, попутно пытаясь пнуть Зоро, но он не давался. На плечах Завитушки лежало полотенце, с влажных волос всё ещё стекала вода, одет тот был в старые коротковатые спортивки и заношенную футболку самого Зоро.

— Драки хочешь?.. — не понял он этого мельтешения.

— Да! Вот теперь я буду спать, — непонятно заявил Санджи, зло срывая с себя сначала полотенце, а потом и одежду.

Зоро собрался было возмутиться такому эгоистичному поведению, но слова застряли в горле. Завитушка даже на пляже не раздевался, боясь за свою слишком светлую кожу. В повседневной жизни тот и вовсе предпочитал наглухо застёгнутые рубашки и костюмы. Увидеть Санджи даже в футболке и спортивках было весьма волнительно. Моменты переодеваний Зоро как-то не приходило в голову караулить, он быстро отрубался, если была такая возможность.

Так что полное разоблачение Завитушки стало для Зоро большим сюрпризом. Розоватая после купания кожа Санджи разве что не сияла в освещённой единственной тусклой лампочкой комнате. Капли воды с мокрых волос чертили свой путь по безволосой тяжело вздымавшейся груди с ярко выделяющимися сосками. Глаза потемнели до синевы, а во взгляде читался неприкрытый вызов.

Кровь резко прилила к паху. А принятое ранее решение быть рядом с Завитушкой даже и без близости, если выбор того будет таким, забылось. Зоро протянул руку и нерешительно погладил Санджи по обнажённому бедру, отчего тот вздрогнул.

— Ты обещал, что будешь снизу, — напомнил тот, не пытаясь отстраниться.

— Я и не спорю, — прошептал он. От смеси волнения и жгучего желания дыхание спёрло, а во рту пересохло.

— Тогда ложись на спину, — кивком головы ему указали на футон, и Зоро подчинился.

Санджи навис над ним, непривычно серьёзно всматриваясь в его лицо, будто выискивал на нём тень сомнения, вот только Зоро был не из тех, кто идёт на попятную. Да и непонятно было пока, чего он должен бояться.

Колено, протиснувшееся между его ног, Зоро воспринял как приглашение потереться изнывающей плотью. Санджи шумно втянул воздух, и он счёл это положительным знаком, обнял, притягивая к себе плотнее. Завитушка рухнул на него всем своим весом и, казалось, состоящим из сплошных углов тренированным жилистым телом.

Смесь ароматов: пряного, возбуждающего самого Санджи, и табака — была едва различима после водных процедур. Зоро уткнулся носом в казавшуюся хрупкой ключицу, тогда как его руки по-хозяйски мяли натренированный до каменного состояния зад Завитушки. Такой же твёрдый стояк был вжат в собственное, требующее внимания, мужское достоинство.

— М-м… Ох! Зоро! — Санджи сладко вздыхал и постанывал на нём. — Не тискай меня… так!

Ёрзания Завитушки только распаляли Зоро и заставляли искать более плотного контакта. Хотелось двигаться резче, слушая сбивчивые просьбы и поскуливание.

— Нет… подожди-м… Пост-ой!.. Да прекрати же!

— Чего ещё?! — разозлился Зоро от того, что его отвлекают от такого увлекательного занятия.

— Я… не хотел. То есть хотел тебя только пугнуть. Чтобы ты понял, что с мужчиной это делать неправильно, — сдавленно зашептал Санджи.

Зоро толкнулся ему навстречу, задевая возбуждённый член.

— Ох! М-м… — Завитушка прижался к нему крепче, быстро и горячо задышал в самое ухо.

— Но сейчас-то… уже хочешь? — резонно заметил Зоро, одной рукой поглаживая напряжённую спину.

— Д-да… просто подготовка нужна! Ох! Сейчас мы не сможем-м…

— Так бы и сказал.

Больше слушать возражений он был не намерен, тем более Санджи сам не хотел останавливаться, всё охотнее подаваясь навстречу. После короткой борьбы Санджи оседлал Зоро, плотно сдавив его между своих бёдер. Пришлось сесть, чтобы дотянуться до желанных губ. Их казавшееся горячим дыхание смешалось. Зоро словно глотал тихие стоны-выдохи. 

Раздвинув ноги, Зоро чуть согнул их, чтобы на нём было удобнее сидеть, чем Санджи и воспользовался, обхватив его поперёк туловища ногами и скрестив лодыжки за спиной Зоро. Движения навстречу друг другу становились всё яростнее. Это безумие они разделили на двоих, как и оглушительную «маленькую смерть».

Ещё никогда разрядка не была такой ослепительной, вышибающей воздух из лёгких и все мысли из головы. Зоро рухнул на футон вместе с Санджи. Благо, удалось завалиться на бок, лишь немного придавив бедро Завитушки, за что тот незло пнул. Отдышавшись, он дотянулся до своей футболки, которой обтёр их обоих.

Двигаться совершенно не хотелось, но Зоро поднялся, чтобы выключить свет, и улёгся обратно к Санджи. Оба расстеленных футона в тесном пространстве комнаты были близко, но даже несколько сантиметров воспринимались сейчас непреодолимым расстоянием. В основном потому, что отодвинуться от Завитушки казалось невозможным.

— Так чего ты там хотел? Пугнуть? Хех! — припомнил Зоро.

— Показать, что тебе только кажется, что тебе может нравиться парень, — вполне серьёзно ответил Завитушка.

— Придурок, — беззлобно сказал он. — Это тебе кажется. Я — уверен.

Санджи не стал развивать тему, но стало ясно: что бы он там себе ни воображал, а их отношения оказались вполне возможными.

— Так встречаемся или что? — уточнил Зоро волнующий его вопрос.

— Хорошо, — вяло отозвался Санджи. — Только я…

— Да будешь ты сверху, будешь!

* * *

Зоро стал словно одержим. В присутствии Завитушки сосредоточиться ни на чём не удавалось. Хотелось послушать сбивчивый шёпот и стоны, смять задницу, вжать в стену, поцеловать… Он ощущал постоянный голод.

Несмотря на то, что Санджи шикал и дрался, Зоро всё равно зажимал его по углам, чтобы сорвать хотя бы один поцелуй. Правда, только поцелуями ограничиться было невероятно сложно.

На кухне, например, очень удобно было прижиматься со спины к готовившему свои кулинарные шедевры Завитушке. Руки во время стряпни у того были заняты, да и драки рядом с продуктами Санджи не одобрял, потому отпинывался вяло.

— Что это вы тут делаете? — прервал их занимательную возню рядом с плитой звонкий голосок Нами.

— Пристаю к Завитушке, как ты и хотела, — проворчал Зоро, впрочем, отираться об аппетитную задницу при сестре перестал.

— Пристаёшь?! Но я не думала, что это так будет!.. — широко распахнулись её карие глаза. — Вы же с Эйсом всегда дерётесь, тебе, что, мало, Зоро? Санджи-нии-сан же от нас так сбежит!

— Пф-ы… Хы-ха-ха! — подавившись воздухом, захохотал Санджи. — Вот, Маримо, послушай умного человека. Нами-чан дело говорит.

— Ты же сам согласился со мной встречаться! — возмутился он.

— Тише! Не при ребёнке же!..

— Встречаться? Это же быть парой, да? А потом ещё свадьба бывает, — вклинилась Нами.

— В точку, имоото, — одобрил ход её мыслей Зоро.

— Ксо… — выдохнул Завитушка.

— Раз Санджи-нии-сан согласился, то это хорошо, — деловито закивала малявка. — Только ты всё равно, Зоро, к Санджи не приставай, чтобы он не передумал. Вдруг мальчишки ещё дразниться начнут, они же все такие дети!

— Точно, Эйс может… — припомнил Зоро.

— Вот-вот, не давай нии-сану повода. Дадан сказала, что он со своими шалостями «берегов не видит», — погрозила ему пальчиком Нами.

Сестрёнка была права: при всём одобрении старших братьев, а если что-то знал и поддерживал Эйс, то Сабо это точно тоже знал, да и поддержку тот оказывал лучше и чаще, так вот, при всём при этом Эйс мог знатно накосячить. Он обожал поддразнивать и ради хорошей шутки порой переходил всякие границы. Показывать свои отношения с Завитушкой такому как Эйс было чревато весьма неприятными последствиями. 

Зоро сделал вывод, что с приставаниями следовало быть осторожнее.


	16. Новые границы

  
Попытка наглядно продемонстрировать Маримо, чем отличаются отношения между двумя мужчинами от таких же отношений обычной гетеросексуальной пары, провалилась. Санджи считал, что эта выходка и его самого отвадит от подобных глупостей в будущем. Но всё пошло не по плану. Слишком приятно было ощущать на себе жадный взгляд, который, казалось, проникал в саму душу, заставляя поддаваться на ласки и поцелуи. Его ещё никто не желал так откровенно, как Зоро, и это покоряло, вынуждая дрожать и всхлипывать от полноты ощущений. Будто только так и должно было быть, только с Зоро и было правильно заниматься чем-то подобным, чтобы любое прикосновение волновало и вызывало отклик нежности и страсти.

Собственная податливость пугала. Но с каждым прикосновением Зоро сомнения, опасения и доводы «против» уходили далеко на задний план. 

Слова Нами-чан о том, что за такие отношения их с Зоро задразнят, отчего-то даже не встревожили. Будь это его семья, Винсмоук никогда бы не простили Санджи столь вызывающего поведения, и были бы ему не только дразнилки, но и оскорбления, полные презрения, побои, а то и что похуже. В способностях братьев задеть за живое и унизить Санджи никогда не сомневался. В то же время в семье Дадан он ощущал собственную нужность, важность и защищённость, чувствовал, что тут его примут любым. Возможно, их с Зоро подразнят, когда всё откроется, Дадан и её братья повозмущаются «падению нравов», но в конечном итоге никто не будет заставлять его жить так, как ему не хочется, и предавать свои чувства.

Были ли у него чувства к Зоро? До признания Санджи сказал бы, что нет. А потом он слишком много передумал и перечувствовал. Слишком многого пожелал. Поцелуев, клеймивших, кажется, саму душу. Прожигающих, преследующих его повсюду взглядов. Крепкой хватки на заднице. Вышибающего дух столкновения их тел. Новых и новых настойчивых ласк.

— Идём запускать фейерверки! — объявил как-то после ужина Эйс.

— Эйс-нии-сан, ты самый лучший! — обрадовалась детвора.

Они быстро собрались. Санджи приготовил всё для перекуса и взял с собой лимонад. Оставшимся на террасе пить саке старшим членам семьи он принёс закуски. Сабо уверял, что от дома вполне можно будет рассмотреть происходящее на берегу.

Эйс, Сабо и Луффи разожгли костёр из приготовленного заранее хвороста. Младшим сёстрам и братикам раздали бенгальские огни, а рядом поставили ведро с водой, чтобы мелкие складывали туда использованную пиротехнику.

После душного дня бриз приятно освежал. Ночь была тёмной, вдали остались редкие огни деревни, город ярко мерцал на горизонте. Небо освещали мириады звёзд, а клочок земли, на котором они собрались, — костёр и бенгальские огни.

— Смотри, как я могу, Эйсу! — Луффи размахивал бенгальскими огнями, выписывая безумные фигуры.

— Я могу лучше, — возразил Усопп и старательно очертил почти идеальный огненный круг.

— Научи и меня так, Усопп! — пискнул Чоппер.

— Хватит размахивать ими рядом со мной, — разозлилась Нами-чан. Они с Нодзико-чан чинно сидели на корточках, опустив бенгальские огни к земле.

Санджи и Зоро расстелили плед, на котором разложили сосиски, булочки, овощи, зелень и лимонад. Маримо тут же плюхнулся на плед с явным намерением поспать.

— Держи подарочек от братика, — из пакета с пиротехникой Эйс достал бутылку саке и вручил ту оживившемуся Зоро.

— А ему не рановато ещё? — забеспокоился Санджи.

— Брось, Санджи, он ещё всех нас перепьёт, — отмахнулся от его беспокойств Эйс.

— Ты лучший старший брат, — довольно буркнул Зоро. 

— Знаю!

Когда бенгальские огни закончились, Санджи раздал младшим сосиски, и те, насадив их на прутики, окружили костёр. Он не любил, когда играют с едой, но в том, чтобы зажарить что-нибудь на костре и съесть потом, было что-то волшебное из детства…

— Романтика! — выдал вдруг Луффи.

— Чего? — удивился такому определению происходящего Санджи.

— Мужская романтика, — заявил пацан. — Это когда свобода и приключения.

— И ничего не мужская, — возмутилась Нами-чан. — Нам с Нодзико тоже нравится жечь бенгальские огни и жарить сосиски на костре.

После того, как всё было готово, Санджи быстренько соорудил всем по сандвичу с зажаренной сосиской. Саке Зоро глушил в одиночку, на его выпивку даже Эйс и Сабо не претендовали, довольствуясь вместе со всеми остальными лимонадом. Санджи с беспокойством поглядывал на быстро пустеющую бутылку.

— Не переживай, — подсел к нему Сабо. — У Зоро очень устойчивый к спиртному организм. Он просто немного расслабится, а иначе продрыхнет всё веселье.

Выпитая бутылка саке на Зоро действительно не возымела никакого действия, разве что его сосредоточенное лицо стало более расслабленным, а губы растянула лёгкая полуулыбка.

— А теперь все оставайтесь на пледе. Сейчас мы покажем вам класс! — объявил Эйс, и они с Сабо побежали с объёмным пакетом пиротехники к самой кромке воды.

— Смотрите, чтобы вам пальцы не поотрывало, — напутствовал братьев Зоро.

Первые два фейерверка красиво бабахнули над их головами шарами из белых и красных искр. 

— Ух ты! — выдохнули мальчишки.

— Красиво! — восхитилась Нодзико-чан.

— Когда я вырасту, сам такие делать научусь, — тут же начал бахвалиться Усопп.

Между Зоро и Санджи на пледе разместились все пятеро подопечных. Зоро придерживал за край футболки Луффи, чтобы тот не сорвался к старшим братьям. Всполохи огней освещали поднятые к небу лица родных теперь для Санджи людей. Атмосфера была по-домашнему уютной, словно Новый год в кругу семьи, праздничной — с ощущением сказки и чуда, как в самом раннем беззаботном детстве.

— А теперь последний фейерверк! — предупредил Эйс. — И-и-и… Ксо!..

Запущенный под углом фейерверк быстро улетел в направлении редких огней деревни. В той стороне быстро вспыхнул пожаром новый огонёк.

— Нам всем хана, — спокойно прокомментировал это Зоро.

— Чего расселись, живо бежим тушить! — спохватился Эйс и первым припустил в направлении к деревне.

— Нодзико, Нами, соберите тут всё и несите домой. Луффи, Усопп, Чоппер хорошенько затушите костёр и помогите сёстрам. Санджи, Зоро, вы с нами тушить пожар, — распорядился Сабо.

И они побежали к дому, благо, полыхал не он, а курятник, который в такую жару закрывать не стали. Куры не пострадали, а вот их домик сгорел ещё до того, как они прибежали на место пожара. Догра и Магра вовсю таскали воду, а Дадан стояла и костерила на все лады своё придурковатое семейство.

— Дела, — почёсывал затылок Эйс, тогда как Сабо, Зоро и Санджи принялись помогать старшим мужчинам тушить остов курятника.

— Эйс, какого демона тебе вздумалось по дому фейерверком стрелять?! — взревела женщина. 

— Да я же просто хотел поближе его показать, какой он красивый, а ты с Догрой и Магрой дома осталась!

— Это всё твоя неуёмная любовь к огню! От тебя одни убытки!

— Я всё оплачу. И курятник мы с Сабо новый построим. Никто же не пострадал, — стал убеждать её Эйс.

— В следующий раз за такое я тебе руки оторву! — пообещала Дадан.

Спать они легли поздно. Пока потушили всё, что подожгли, придумали укрытие для кур на ночь, разобрали притащенные детьми вещи, отмыли чумазых мелких и уложили их спать, было уже два часа ночи.

* * *

Отчего-то Санджи никогда раньше не думал о том, сможет ли доставить удовольствие девушке в постели и доставляет ли, главным для него было завалить очередную мелорин и раздвинуть ей ножки. Он гнался за удовольствием, словно одержимое похотью животное, бездумно и безответственно. За прошлого себя теперь было стыдно.

Смешно, но впервые он задумался о чувствах партнёра с Зоро. Согласиться на отношения с ним, а потом не оправдать доверия было неожиданно страшно. Такого он ещё не испытывал: ни волнения перед «первым разом», ни опасений облажаться. В прошлом с девушками он отчего-то был уверен, что те кончают, едва ощутив проникновение. С опытом он научился различать неискренние стоны и решил, что большая часть женщин фригидна, хотя это не мешало им быть его вожделенными мелорин.

В то, что мужчина, тем более Зоро, будет что-то симулировать, Санджи не верил. Да и возбуждён мужчина или нет, определить было проще. Он запасся презервативами и смазкой, проштудировал кучу сайтов со всевозможными советами относительно анального секса. То, что опираться на свой прошлый опыт не стоит, Санджи понял сразу, стоило губам Зоро впервые оказаться в его власти — этот опыт перечеркнул всё, что он когда-либо знал о плотских взаимоотношениях. Его не будоражил так секс, как один поцелуй с Маримо. Даже заподозрил, что является гомосексуалистом, однако из-за семьи подсознательно гасил любые проявления собственной ориентации прежде. Впрочем, женщины ему всё так же нравились и однозначно возбуждали. Вот только Зоро от этого хотелось не меньше.

С того момента, когда они впервые занялись петтингом, не проходило и дня, чтобы вечером, уложив всех спать, Зоро не наваливался на него. Санджи это нравилось, только беспокоило немного, не попытается ли тот по привычке подмять его и во время секса. Быть оттраханным он не хотел.

Маримо всё больше осваивался с тем, как поцеловать и где прикоснуться, чтобы Санджи потерял голову. Мог яростно тереться членом о его задницу, и в моменты неги Санджи не приходило в голову возмущаться такому произволу. Он таял под тяжестью Маримо, его яростными толчками, обжигающими поглаживаниями и голодными поцелуями. Они уже очень далеко зашли.

— М-м… Маримо, — зашептал Санджи.

Стоило только войти в их общую комнату, Зоро стиснул его в объятьях и принялся покрывать поцелуями шею.

— Сейчас… сбросим напряжение, и я отпущу тебя мыться, — пообещал Зоро.

— Нет, постой, — быстро заговорил Санджи. — Я не против получить удовольствие, как обычно. Но если хочешь, можем заняться сексом. Правда, для этого нужно как следует подготовиться, и… это не очень приятно. Ещё может быть больно, но я постараюсь, чтобы не было…

Зоро замер на мгновение, и Санджи испугался было, что всё испортил. В конечном итоге точно так же, как и он сам, Зоро был мужчиной, и к принимающей роли в постели жизнь их не готовила.

— Давно пора, — одобрил Зоро.

Надо сказать, что в процессе подготовки Санджи сто раз передумал заниматься анальным сексом. Гигиена подобного процесса подразумевала использование клизмы, и он никак не мог поверить, что всё же осмелился попросить о таком Маримо. Тот, впрочем, был непоколебим, словно утёс. «Смазку сразу давай», — только и сказал после всех объяснений процесса.

Санджи забеспокоился, что бестолочь может себе навредить. Зоро был до ужаса упрям и, казалось, совершенно не мог пойти на попятную: раз обещал лечь под него — ляжет даже против воли самого Санджи. Пока Зоро готовился, он не находил места и обещал себе, что больше никогда не заставит Маримо пройти через нечто подобное. Даже уже сам решился на пассивную позицию, лишь бы больше не сходить с ума от беспокойства за принципиального придурка.

Когда Зоро появился в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер, и словно закаменевшим выражением на лице, Санджи не выдержал, подскочил с расстеленного футона и, обняв, уткнулся в мускулистое плечо носом.

— Не надо, — выдохнул он.

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул в его висок Зоро. — Зря я, что ли, корячился. Всё не так страшно, как ты нафантазировал. Я же Чоппера вынянчил, пелёнок в своё время перестирал уйму. Да и детские болезни и лекарства разные бывают… так что процесс мне знаком. Это ты у нас весь чистенький да рафинированный.

— Тупое Маримо, — буркнул Санджи.

— Истеричная Завитушка.

На самом деле Санджи всё равно хотел дойти с Зоро до конца, и дело было вовсе не в принципиальности или обещании, а потому что желал этого, сам себе боясь признаться, как сильно. 

Зоро податливо выгибался под ласками, тянулся за поцелуями. Не уходил от самых интимных прикосновений, не дрогнул, когда Санджи навалился со спины, проникая внутрь. Маримо тяжело дышал, его кожа покрылась испариной, тогда как член не реагировал на ласки.

— Мн-м… отцепись от него, — попросил Зоро. — Всё путём… Уф!

Спорить у Санджи не было ни сил, ни желания: остановиться он всё равно уже не мог. И потому только наращивал темп. Зоро, стоя на четвереньках, цеплялся за простыни, твёрдо упираясь коленями в футон. Восхитительно горячий, нестерпимо узкий. Хотелось выцеловывать узоры на его широкой спине, кусать мощные плечи, обводить бугрящиеся мышцы языком. Вот только Санджи не мог остановиться или замедлиться хоть на мгновение, чтобы всё это сделать. Казалось, его жизнь зависела от того, чтобы снова и снова брать этого человека, соединяясь с ним в одно целое.


	17. Безграничность

  
Зоро не покривил душой, когда уверял, что не видит в процессе анального секса чего-то грязного. Как говорят американцы, дерьмо случается. А с маленькими детьми оно случается очень часто в прямом смысле этого слова. Про скотные дворы и говорить нечего, у него был богатый опыт подобной работы. Секс с мужчиной оказался приемлемым. Ощущения показались странными, но неприятными он бы их не назвал. Жаль, не удалось полюбоваться на Завитушку в процессе натягивания на его член собственной задницы, зато расслабиться, будучи на четвереньках, оказалось проще.

Санджи скатился с него сразу, как кончил, и Зоро ощутил пустоту внутри, стало даже как-то неуютно без распирающей плоти в заднице. Он повёл плечами.

— Что? Тебе холодно? Неприятно?.. — встрепенулся Завитушка.

— Не сказал бы, что это было офигенно, но и неприятно тоже не было. Нормально, — Зоро улёгся и подгрёб к себе Санджи.

Их обоюдные ласки ему нравились больше. Впрочем, и в анальном сексе не было ничего страшного, наверное, к этому даже можно было привыкнуть.

— Не больно? — продолжал беспокоиться Санджи.

— С чего бы? Я похож на идиота, чтобы ложиться под член, никак к этому не подготовив собственную задницу? Ну, тянет немного, так не сказал бы, что такие нагрузки у меня в порядке вещей.

— В следующий раз я буду снизу, — глухо сказал Завитушка куда-то ему в грудь.

Зоро даже отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Как хочешь, конечно, но это не обязательно. Меня по-любому устроит, — признался он.

Волнения и переживания Завитушки из-за естественных, казалось бы, вещей, его насторожили. Тот нервно реагировал уже на поглаживание задницы: чтобы без лишних возражений помять пятую точку Санджи, нужно было хорошенько его отвлечь, благо, тот млел от поцелуев и, казалось, в такие моменты забывал обо всём остальном. Зоро сомневался, что тот сможет пересилить себя и лечь под мужчину. Неважно, из-за чего это было: из-за того ли, что Санджи бабник, или какого-то психологического барьера, но насиловать и настаивать на своём он бы не стал. Зоро и так устраивало то, что между ними происходило.

* * *

Новый курятник они втроём с Эйсом и Сабо отстроили за три дня. Всё это время Дадан ворчала и припоминала все те разы, когда Эйсу доводилось что-то сжечь. Случаев было много.

— Деда обещал привезти нам огнетушители! — радостно поделился новостью Луффи.

Накануне братишка пообщался по скайпу с Монки Д. Гарпом и был сильно воодушевлён после того разговора. Приезд старика откладывался на неопределённое время, а это всегда было страшным испытанием для нервной системы любого разумного существа.

— А толку? — не унималась Дадан. — Сколько он их уже покупал, а вместо того, чтобы тушить пожары, вы тратите всё на баловство.

— Но нельзя же, чтобы петушок и курочки пострадали?! — всхлипнул Чоппер.

— Конечно, — важно закивал Эйс. — Поэтому один огнетушитель будет неприкосновенным! Мы сделаем для него ящик рядом с курятником и вытащим оттуда только тогда, когда курятнику вновь потребуется наша помощь.

— Ваша помощь нужна только в том, чтобы ничего не поджигать! — взревела Дадан.

Зоро слушал обычные для их семьи препирательства в пол-уха. Санджи вытащил на улицу корзину с постиранным бельём. Развешивать вещи ему помогали Нами и Нодзико. Сёстры предпочитали тусоваться с Завитушкой: тот учил их готовить, а они в свою очередь рассказывали о всяких бытовых премудростях, вроде того, что делать с мусором или как постирать носки.

Несмотря на жаркий день, после работы в ресторане Санджи остался в чёрных брюках, только закатал длинные рукава белой рубашки и расстегнул на той три верхних пуговицы. Двигался Завитушка всегда гибко и легко. Сам Зоро был более мощным и ступал тяжело. Нет, он, конечно, давал фору любому дилетанту, не утруждающему себя физическими нагрузками, но мышечная масса делала своё дело.

Зоро разместился в тени дома, из-под полуопущенных век наблюдая за Санджи, это у него теперь как-то само собой получалось, когда тот появлялся в пределах видимости.

— Ну, и как далеко у вас зашло? — подсел к нему Эйс. — Мне тебя пожалеть или поздравить с тем, что лишился девственности?

— Достаточно далеко, — даже с братом не хотелось делиться подробностями их с Завитушкой отношений. 

Эйс любил не только поджигать, но и разрушать, а собственные отношения были Зоро дороги.

— О, так между вами реально что-то происходит? А я Сабо не верил, — оживился Эйс. — Не хочешь спросить совета у старшего мудрого брата?

— Отвали, а?

— Так вот слушай, — будто Зоро и правда что-то спросил, а не послал его, начал свой рассказ Эйс. — Я тебе как более опытный по части отношений человек скажу: ты по своей натуре доминант. И хоть вы оба парни, Санджи более чувствителен и внушаем. Посмотри, как он здорово с девчонками ладит. Находит компромиссы. Больше полагается на ум, чем физическую силу. Я это к чему веду? Не к тому, что он податливее, хотя и это тоже. Санджи будет куда ярче реагировать на всё, чем ты, сечёшь?

Зоро понимал только одно, что Завитушка истеричка, и даже Эйс его об этом предупреждает.

— Тормоз ты, Зоро, — тяжело вздохнул старший брат, что-то для себя поняв по его взгляду. — Санджи сможет получить больше удовольствия в принимающей позиции, чем ты. Просто потому, что он более открытый и эмоциональный человек. Правда, это при условии, что ты постараешься и не накосячишь. А вот ты непрошибаемый, щекотки не боишься, боль напрочь игнорируешь. С такой чувствительностью, сомневаюсь, что массаж простаты вообще ощутишь. Короче, в кои-то веки подойди к этому с умом. Я же тебе счастья желаю, а не постельной повинности, — похлопав его по плечу, Эйс оставил Зоро размышлять над своими словами.

Но думать тут было особо не над чем. Он знал, что Завитушка больше отдаётся процессу, порой совершенно забываясь в его объятьях. Вот только всё это было не причиной заставлять Санджи делать что-то, что тому делать не хотелось.

* * *

Хлёстко, с щелчком закрылась фусума, отделяя их с Санджи комнату от остального дома.

— Если ты заснул, то я тебя сейчас убью, — предупредил Завитушка.

Зоро недовольно приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы тут же сесть на футоне. Сон немедленно был позабыт, когда Санджи, швырнув рядом с ним тюбик со смазкой, сбросил тонкую юкату.

— Сровняем счёт? — нервно улыбнулся Санджи.

— Ксо… а ты знаешь как соблазнять, Завитушка, — голос охрип то ли со сна, то ли от того, что творил с ним Санджи.

— Да тут и стараться особо не надо, сам соблазнишься, — хмыкнул тот и плюхнулся на колени Зоро.

Кожа Завитушки оказалась приятно прохладной после водных процедур, а с его волос ручейками стекала вода. Зоро положил руку между лопаток напряжённой спины и притянул Санджи к себе ближе. Губы опалило горячее неровное то ли от волнения, то ли от страсти дыхание. Зоро не любил сладкое, и рот Санджи по желанности мог сравнить разве что с саке… впрочем, поцелуи с ним пьянили ничуть не меньше.

Санджи, словно ошалевший от ласки мартовский кот, выгибался и раскачивался у него на коленях. Дрожал под поглаживаниями и касаниями губ. Царапал и мял плечи, стоило задеть показывающий всю степень его готовности член.

Он отвлёкся, чтобы свинтить крышку на тюбике со смазкой и выдавить немного на ладонь. Изнывающий Завитушка тут же притиснулся ближе, задевая возбуждённый член самого Зоро, и сдерживаться сразу стало сложнее.

Указательным пальцем Зоро обвёл и слегка надавил на кольцо мышц вокруг вожделенного отверстия, отчего Санджи вздрогнул и резко отстранился. 

— Я… могу остановиться, — заверил Зоро. Однако он сомневался, что через несколько минут этой пытки остановиться для него всё ещё будет возможно.

Встревоженный взгляд голубых глаз стал решительным.

— Вот только без самопожертвования, — проворчал Зоро на молчаливый вызов.

— Давай уже! — прохрипел Завитушка. Приподнявшись так, что Зоро оказался между его ног, Санджи обнял за шею и спрятал лицо на его плече.

Палец легко оказался внутри тугого прохода.

— Угх! — страдальчески выдавил Завитушка.

Зоро же медленно, поглаживая изнутри, добавлял смазки и задействованных пальцев. Дыхание Санджи становилось всё тяжелее, и если поначалу его бёдра дёргались, соскальзывая и уходя от прикосновений, то постепенно он сам стал насаживаться.

— Дав-ай! Да-а… Ну же! — сбивчиво зашептал в самое ухо Санджи.

Зоро толкнул Завитушку на футон, упаковался в презерватив, добавил смазки и только потом «дал». Очень аккуратно, придерживая за бёдра до всхлипа-стона. Размеренно-тягуче до жаркого шёпота.

— М-ма… р-р-ри… м-м… О! О-о!.. 

И, полностью сорвавшись на бешеный темп, подбадриваемый вырывающимися у Завитушки стонами-восклицаниями, утонул в шуме собственной крови и колотящегося пульса до самого конца. До того момента, пока не останется больше никаких границ между ним и любимым человеком.

* * *

На следующий день глупый Завитушка стал его избегать. Прятал взгляд, вздрагивал даже от случайных прикосновений и находил миллион разных дел, только чтобы не оставаться наедине с Зоро.

— Ты облажался, — авторитетно заявил ему Эйс после ужина. — Санджи даже твоих любимых онигири не налепил, хотя обычно парочку всё равно делает, как бы паршиво ты себя ни вёл.

— Но ему же понравилось вчера! — раненым зверем взревел он.

— О!.. Так ты послушал совета старшего более мудрого брата? Тебя можно поздравить со вступлением во взрослую жизнь? И как первый опыт в сексе? Впрочем… если тебе и понравилось, то Санджи, скорее всего, нет, и теперь он тебя ненавидит, — взгляд Эйса стал плутовато-воодушевлённо-восторженным, и это сочетание совсем не понравилось Зоро. 

Ещё больше не пришлись по душе выводы брата. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Завитушка его ненавидел. Да и отказаться от возможности любить Санджи так, как накануне, Зоро был уже не способен. Мало того, чувствовал, что может пойти на многое, включая обман и принуждение, чтобы ощутить Санджи вновь полностью подвластным своей воле. Мешанина разбушевавшихся эмоций не давала здраво мыслить и не на шутку пугала.

— Не дрейфь! — хлопнул его по плечу Эйс. — Я всё исправлю.

— Как?

— Поговорю с Санджи.

— Нет! Только не это! Только не ты! — спохватился Зоро.

— Да всё будет нормально.

— Не будет, если за это возьмёшься ты! Я сам с ним поговорю. Это только наше с ним дело, только между нами, как пацанская драка один на один. Ты же не будешь лезть в мою драку, тем более, если она на равных? Пусть всё будет честно.

— Хм… ты когда такие сравнения научился подбирать? — удивлённо на него уставился Эйс.

— С тобой и не такому научишься, — проворчал Зоро, уже понимая, что эту битву он выиграл, отстояв право самому разбираться в своих отношениях с Завитушкой.

Шанс откровенно поговорить с Санджи представился тем же вечером. Всё же спали они в одной комнате, и — бегай, не бегай — идти туда всё равно придётся. Завитушка крался осторожно, изрядно припозднившись.

— Ты реально думал, что я засну, так и не выяснив, какого чёрта ты меня избегаешь? — спокойно спросил Зоро в темноте, когда почувствовал, что тот уже лёг.

— Зоро…

— Ах, я уже не Маримо?

— Всё не так!

— Так скажи мне как?

— Я… мне… не могу!

— Хочешь расстаться? — похолодел Зоро и, перекатившись по полу, навалился на Санджи.

— Угх! Зо-ро… — от томного стона Завитушки у Зоро волосы на загривке встали дыбом.

— И… что не так? — Зоро едва сдержался, чтобы грубо не схватить тупого кока и силой не показать тому его место.

— Зоро, Зоро, Зо-о… р-ро-о О!.. — его попытка поговорить было прервана наглыми обтираниями.

Санджи оплёл его за бёдра ногами, вжавшись в него пахом, ёрзал, целовал в скулы и подбородок… Зоро не стерпел.

— Ксо… Эр-р-ро-кок! — выдохнул он, освобождая обоих от белья и обхватывая оба члена, снимая напряжение, чтобы возбуждение не мешало докопаться до причин странного поведения Завитушки.

Тот бормотал и выстанывал его имя так отчаянно, что внутри Зоро всё замирало от тревоги и наслаждения.

— Что же ты делаешь, Завитушка? — выдохнул он, когда оба кончили и лежали, сплетясь конечностями. — Я себя маньяком-насильником ощущаю.

Рука Санджи опустилась на его затылок и от сердца наконец отлегло.

— Я просто испугался, — признался тот. — Всё это так неправильно… 

— Не хочешь больше?

— Хочу! Знал бы ты, как! Я… это…

— Будь со мной, — прервал Зоро бессвязные бормотания. — Теперь ты знаешь, что это возможно. Я докажу.

— Уже. Вот только… за то, что я… мне так… Я такой.

— Эйс говорит, что я нечувствительный. Типа, щекотки не боюсь и боль хорошо переношу. Однажды даже перелома не заметил, просто потом место ушиба ныло, пока температура не поднялась, и я не отключился как-то…

— Ты об этом с Эйсом говорил?! — зло зашипел и забарахтался в его объятьях Санджи.

— Не я. Это он всё втирал мне что-то про доминанта и эмоции. Ни черта я не понял, что он от меня хотел.

— Тормоз! — проворчал Завитушка, но вырываться перестал.

— Он то же самое сказал, но ведь это не причина сомневаться в том, что у нас всё получится.

Засыпали они вместе, и Зоро понадеялся, что следующим утром Санджи не будет его опять избегать. Ведь это же было здорово, что между ними совсем не осталось никаких границ, и всё, что будет дальше, они смогут разделить поровну.


	18. Вся правда

  
Маримо был непрошибаемым идиотом. Тормоз даже не сообразил, с чем были связаны его моральные метания. Вот уж действительно — бесчувственный чурбан. Но и в этом Санджи смог найти свои плюсы: не пришлось распинаться о том, как он себя чувствует. Нет, о дамах, и даже продающих свою любовь, он не смог бы сказать ничего плохого. Однако появившаяся потребность отдаваться и принадлежать мужчине сильно пошатнула его мировосприятие и уверенность в себе. Хотелось спрятаться ото всех и особенно от Зоро, провалиться сквозь землю и никогда-никогда не показываться людям на глаза. Теперь он очень сомневался в том, что хотя бы бисексуален, слишком уж сильным было удовольствие от иной роли в постели. Для себя он решил, что пусть это будет только Зоро. Если мужчина у него будет только один, то всё ещё можно списать на неземное чувство, а не на банальную ориентацию. Тем более, в Маримо он не сомневался: тот был парнем основательным, и, раз что-то решив, будет этому следовать. Вон, кучу детишек не бросил, поэтому Санджи успокоился и отпустил себя, позволяя получать то, в чём, оказывается, так нуждался.

Парадокс был в том, что чем дальше заходили их отношения и чем больше он позволял Маримо, тем увереннее и счастливее себя ощущал. Хотя казалось, что всё должно быть с точностью наоборот, но смущение перебарывалось, эмоциональный фон выравнивался, страхи отступали, и раз за разом появлялась уверенность, что партнёр не бросит его, увидев, какой он на самом деле… Собственная податливость и одержимость сексом пугали, но Зоро всё нравилось, и это, как ничто другое, успокаивало подозрения и опасения Санджи.

Избегать Маримо он больше не пытался. А уж от попыток игнорировать предпочтения того в еде больше страдал сам Санджи, он просто извёлся, наблюдая за тем, как взгляд Зоро сканирует стол раз за разом, не находя на нём ни единого онигири. Одной попытки хватило, чтобы раз и навсегда отказаться от мысли «не замечать» или наказывать кого бы то ни было путём лишения придурка любимого блюда.

Санджи помимо воли замечал и отслеживал, кто и какие блюда предпочитает, что оставляет на тарелке и сколько чего ест. Просто чтобы приготовить для каждого из членов семьи ровно столько в меру любимого и полезного, чтобы было съедено всё до крошки. Амнезия, проведённая в семье, которая не шикует, да и работа у старика Зеффа оставили свой отпечаток: он научился бережливости. Не было награды лучше, чем здоровый аппетит и довольная улыбка домочадца ли, посетителя.

— …Сам видишь, Луффи. Они должны сами между собой разобраться, как мужчина с мужчиной. Представь, если бы мы с Сабо пошли и наваляли вдвоём этому пацану, который вечно тебя задирает, твоему однокласснику Хельмеппо. Разве это было бы честно? — услышал Санджи голос Эйса рядом с отгороженным для летнего душа участком.

Зоро таки внял мольбам, и они со старшими братьями решили сколотить небольшой скрытый от посторонних глаз закуток для девочек.

— Это бы было нечестно! — возмутился Луффи. — Я и сам могу разобраться с Меппо, не нужна мне в этом ничья помощь! 

— Вот видишь. И Зоро с Санджи не нужна помощь в этом деле. Они равны по силе, поэтому сами должны выяснить, кто лучше и круче. Так что, если вдруг услышишь в их комнате возню или скажем… стоны, то ты даже не думай заходить к ним! — настаивал Эйс, а Санджи, слушавший разговор, ощутил, как лицо заливает волна жара. — Кто бы ни победил, не думаю, что они бы захотели, чтобы им помешали или нашлись свидетели проигрыша одного из них. Это только их дело, поэтому не стоит мешать.

— Я понял, Эйсу! — серьёзно кивнул Луффи.

Санджи постарался тихо удалиться. Он отлично осознавал, что Эйс и Сабо в курсе их с Зоро отношений, хотя оба старших брата своё знание никак не демонстрировали. Малыши же, кроме Луффи, не имели привычки без спроса вваливаться в комнату старших братьев. Так что инициатива Эйса лишней не была, вот только всё это до крайности смущало.

* * *

Их отношениям только исполнилось десять дней, а Санджи уже казалась немыслимой жизнь без сухих и горячих губ Зоро, ровного жара его тела, уверенности и спокойствия, которые тот излучал. Он едва не терял сознание в надёжных объятиях, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям.

— М-м… Зо-ро, — всякий раз это имя звучало, словно признание.

Санджи боялся, что Маримо услышит в его сбивчивом шёпоте намного больше, чем следовало. Он так доверился, раскрываясь более чем на сто процентов, практически выворачиваясь наизнанку перед этим тупицей. Обнажился до самого дна души. Позволял Зоро брать всё, что вздумается.

— О-ох! — первым сдалось, конечно, тело.

Отчего-то именно с мужчиной Санджи ощущал себя единственно правильно и цельно. Когда Зоро неотступно смотрел на него, когда с жаром прикасался, когда подминал под себя, наваливаясь и вдавливая в футон, только тогда он и чувствовал единство с миром. Пресловутую гармонию и лёгкость, будто иначе и быть не могло, а вся его жизнь была прелюдией, ведя его в объятия к этому человеку.

— М-ма-ах! Ох!.. Маримо! — глубоко внутри Санджи засел Зоро.

Придурок не выходил из головы и тела. Собственнически обнимал, размазывая сперму по животу Санджи. И целовал так, словно вознамерился высосать душу.

— Люблю… — хриплый шёпот в самое ухо заставил разморенного после секса Санджи собраться с мыслями.

— Чего? — уставился он на Зоро, скулы которого, едва заметно на смуглой коже, заалели.

— Что слышал, — нахмурился тот. — Какие-то проблемы с этим?

— У меня-то? — хмыкнул Санджи. — Это у тебя, Маримо, большие проблемы.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, Завитушка, — не согласился с ним Зоро и, прежде чем Санджи смог ещё что-то сказать, запечатал его рот поцелуем.

Сердце в конечном итоге тоже сдалось, ему просто не оставили выбора. Маримо умел настоять на своём.

* * *

С Эйсом и Сабо они распрощались тепло. Мелкие хлюпали носами, едва сдерживая слёзы. Санджи и самому было жаль расставаться с парнями. Не верилось, что он знал их каких-то две недели.

— Луффи, слушайся Зоро и Санджи, — напутствовал Эйс.

— Угу, — пацан, закусив губу и натянув соломенную шляпу на глаза, старался не разреветься.

— Зоро, береги Санджи, если его у нас уведут, тебе этого никто не простит, усёк?

Санджи стало не по себе от очевидного намёка и одобрения их отношений.

— Вали уже, — проворчал в ответ Зоро.

— Ребята, приглядывайте за Зоро. Помните, что ни в коем случае нельзя доверять его ориентированию на местности!

— Вали, я сказал! — взвился тот.

— Аха-ха-ха! — поддержал Эйса Сабо. — Присматривайте друг за другом.

Расставание далось тяжело. Семья Дадан была очень дружной, хотя изначально Санджи так не считал. То, что он на первых порах принял за эксплуатацию, на деле вышло заботой членов этой семьи друг о друге. Хотя кое-кто и ленился, но даже Дадан, Догра и Магра порой работали в поле или ходили за хворостом в лес, правда, больше всего они проявляли себя в экстренных случаях вроде чьей-то болезни или, скажем, пожара.

— Ты уверен, что можешь тут оставаться? — спросил его после отъезда старших братьев Зоро.

Санджи напрягся и закурил, чтобы успокоиться.

— Прогоняешь меня, Маримо? — он очень постарался говорить ровно.

— Тупая Завитушка, — фыркнул в ответ Зоро. — Тебе разве учиться не надо? Как Эйсу и Сабо. Летние каникулы заканчиваются.

— Своё я отучился, так что теперь полностью свободен. У старика Зеффа есть чему поучиться. Да и бросить Нами-чан и Нодзико-чан на такого неотёсанного мужлана, как ты, просто не могу.

— Вечно у тебя одна Нами на уме.

— Кто же ещё тут позаботится о юных леди? Ты? Дадан? Нет уж, мне будет спокойнее самому проследить за малышками.

— Променяешь своё обеспеченное и беззаботное светлое будущее на горстку сопливых детишек и неотёсанного мужлана? — задал Зоро провокационный вопрос.

— Знаешь, Маримо, есть кое-что поважнее обеспеченного одинокого будущего. А заботы и хлопоты не в тягость, если это ценят.

Санджи многое переосмыслил, стал совершено другим человеком.

— На самом деле… — решился он на признание. — Если бы не ты, у меня навряд ли хватило бы духу бросить всё и остаться с новой семьёй.

Зоро вскинул голову. В его взгляде отразились удивление и радость. 

Санджи улыбнулся, признавать свою слабость было нелегко, но он больше не боялся этого. Теперь у него был человек, который принимал как его силу, так и слабость.

* * *

А потом у Санджи случился телефонный разговор с отцом.

— Я не вернусь домой! — заявил он, сжимая в руке мобильный телефон.

— Что за ребячество, Санджи, — послышался голос Винсмоук Джадджи. — Ты должен помогать своим братьям и сестре. Даже при том, что ты самый бездарный из моих детей, тебе найдётся, чем заняться.

— Но это никак не будет связано с приготовлением пищи, верно?

— Наша семья производит оружие, а не пирожки.

— Вот поэтому я и не хочу возвращаться, — заявил Санджи, хотя причина на самом деле была не только в этом, а если быть честным, то совсем не в этом.

— Ты подумал о матери? — помолчав, спросил отец.

— С удовольствием буду её навещать. Ты сам должен понимать, что я совершенно не гожусь для жизни в высшем обществе, в семейном бизнесе от меня никакого толку…

— Тебя ещё можно выгодно женить.

— Нельзя меня женить! — выпалил Санджи.

— Да… что-то такое говорил Монки Д. Гарп.

— Дед Луффи?

— Не знаю, чей там дед, но старый вояка — наш давний партнёр от сил самообороны Японии. Кажется, что-то про тебя ему рассказал сын адмирала Гол Д. Роджера, которого уже больше двадцати лет нет в живых. Не думал я, что Гарпу удалось разыскать ребёнка старого друга. Давняя это история… 

— Понятно, — пробормотал Санджи, едва справившись с шоком.

— Тебе бы лучше вернуться домой и принести наконец семье хоть какую-то пользу. Но… не буду настаивать. Ссориться из-за тебя с Гарпом мне не с руки. Постарайся навещать мать, когда меня не будет дома, — напоследок напутствовал его отец.

— Как пожелаешь.

Новости оказались неожиданными. Получалось, что Луффи не просто так жил с Дадан, а потому, что у той был на попечении Эйс — сын старого друга Монки Д. Гарпа. Санджи даже с Дадан это решился обсудить.

— Да отыскал меня как-то старый чёрт, — проворчала Дадан, прикладываясь к бутылке с саке. — А я с документами на усыновление намудрила, ну и стал он из меня жилы тянуть. Потом Эйс с раненым Луффи явился, и не до юридических тонкостей стало, а Гарп что-то там себе решил, взял и оставил мне своего внука. Этого проглота и ходячее несчастье! 

— Тише-тише, сестра! — тут же попытался успокоить её Магра. — Луффи очень хороший мальчик.

Внушительный мужчина терпеть не мог конфликты или когда кто-то повышал голос, тогда как его сестра всегда легко выходила из себя.

— Паршивец он хороший, а не мальчик. Эйс терпеть не может упоминаний о своём отце, даже фамилия у него от матери. Роджер не успел жениться на ней и умер сразу, как она забеременела. Обижен Эйс на него, вот что. Так что, ты, Санджи, его об этом не расспрашивай да и другим ничего не говори, а то они же обязательно полезут с расспросами. А как Эйс бушевать начнёт и крушить всё, расходы опять на меня лягут. Чёртов Гарп со своими внуками! Я ему кто? Нянька, что ли?

Как и говорил когда-то Зоро, ничему удивляться в этой семейке не приходилось. У каждого из подопечных Дадан была своя, порой очень печальная и сложная, судьба, но это не помешало им стать одной семьей.

И пусть поначалу Санджи был нянькой поневоле, со временем он очень привязался к братикам и особенно сестричкам, даже к Дадан и её братьям проникся тёплыми чувствами. Это оказался бесценный опыт в его жизни, которая изменилась безвозвратно, принеся уверенность в завтрашнем дне и в людях, которые его окружали. Он, как никогда, был любим и любил сам, и, наконец, обрёл своё счастье.


End file.
